Can I trust you?
by Bookwormandcupcakes365
Summary: Lucy moves to Magnolia, transferring to their high school, trying to forget her horrible past. Her life's a mess and she's hiding it from all the people who care for her. Can she be saved? Or will she meet her tragic end? Nalu, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful pink morning as the blonde slept in the smell of brand new paint she just moved here and was now in deep sleep boxes piled high and her blanket not even covering her it wasn't even scrunched up on the bed because she wasn't even sleeping _on_ a bed. It was a thick comforter spread on the floor for a quick bed and 2 pillows one behind her head and the other snuggled in her arms for comfort. The alarm screamed in her ear just when her dream was in it's climax and so poof went her dream and so did her sleep she woke up groggily slamming the button to stop it's horrible sound. She lifted her head a little higher to face the window the golden sun peeking through the cracks of her pink curtains _I hope... I hope I can at least..._ but before she can finish Her mother's voice erupted from below "Lucy! come on down here! Today's your first day of high school!" Then there was a pause and then her mother said "Your first day in your _real_ high school so please wake up!"

Lucy chuckled she moved In three months late because the house wouldn't be ready until November her parents told her if they wanted her to start as a new year she had to study in Magnolia's middle school too, she didn't want that so now she's a transfer student. She sighed as she grabbed her eye glass case beside her and opened it putting on the skinny, black glasses on her she closed her eyes she didn't want to have glasses but she had to wear them forever, literally! She had astigmatism so well... she had to wear them for life, astigmatism does not heal you know so she had to wear those lanky pair of glasses but she was grateful that her mother picked the right size and the one that went with her face and didn't make her look like a googly eyed monster. She used to wear purple ones when she was little because they were her favorite color.

They were pretty but didn't go with her face they were... lankier than the one's she had now her mother interrupted her thoughts by saying "Lucy! If your still sleeping I'm pouring cold water on you!" Lucy took a deep breath and replied screaming back "COMING!" She pulled herself together and went to the bathroom her new home, her first new home she ever had _finally I can have a house like other people, finally I can have a room_ she thought happily _I don't need to live in sadness anymore I don't need to..._ she realized that her thoughts were getting stronger and we're pulling her away from the real world like before so she stopped the tap and went downstairs. "Hey mom what's for breakfest?" she asked "Toast and-" she turned around "Lucy where's your uniform?" "Um..." _Shoot! Damn it I seriously forgot!_ Lucy thought hitting her head and sprinted up the stairs she rummaged through one of her boxes and slipped on her school uniform and came back in 1 minute flat.

"Lucy seriously you got be more careful your soon gonna forget every thing" her mother smiling "Now come on eat up and go your going to be late" Lucy chomped on her toast and eggs and ran out the house then she went back and give her mom her a kiss on the cheek "Sorry mom" she grinned guiltily "I forgot again" her mother gave her a hug too and Lucy gave a big smile saying "Bye Mom!" and the girl went on her way to the first day of her new of high school.

She zipped through the sidewalk and crossed the road and there it was Magnolia's Academy Lucy ran through the entrance door holding her class sheet in her hand panting heavily she asked the secretary "Can you... please... tell...me where Class #209... is" the secretary stuttered "First you should speak with the principal, class was just about to start but..." the secretary seemed to figure out who she was "Are you perhaps ?" Lucy now having her breath replied "Yes, yes I am" The secretary's face brightened "Oh! So you are! Lucy, the principal is waiting for you in his room" The secretary she learned as Mrs . Smith and also learned thst she was a supply secretary. Lucy wondered who the actual secretary was as she was escorted her into the principal's room. Lucy went in and saw the metal faced desk and behind it an old man "Hello!, Hello! Sit here my daughter" he said with a cheerful voice he was a short man as short as a 9 year old kid wearing a Hawaii print shirt and green seaweed shorts it was strange because he was the first stranger, old man who had ever called her that in first sight.

"Umm... Hello Mr." she peered downs at the name tag that was hanging on his desk "Makarov? Am I saying that right?" she asked "Yes my girl your right" he said laughing "So let's get started shall we?"

* * *

The talk ended in a few minutes she expected to be longer but he finished explaining the things she needed to know very easily he handed a map of the school and a sheet that had her schedule and he sent her off into the big school. She looked through the map she was good at reading maps so didn't get lost, fortunately she got to her locker room which was about 10 centimeters wider than her old high school's. She dropped her bag and pulled out her notebook and textbook and went to the door with the number 209 on it she knocked on the door and a kind looking teacher opened the door "Hello I'm Mirajane I'll be your homeroom teacher are you Lucy?" The silver coppered haired teacher asked sweetly "Yes I am" Lucy replied

"Please come in Lucy" said opening the door wider so Lucy could enter '"Introduce yourself to the class!" said smiling and walked into the classroom she could see that she was standing front of the chalk board and heard "We are going to be receiving a new student today, please welcome her!" the female walked to her desk and she sat down, beckoning her to come in Lucy took a deep breath and thought about it _New start... fresh start I should make a good impression on the class Okay Lucy go for it!_ she opened her eyes and went into the bright room. She walked to the middle of the chalk board and said "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia I've just moved to Magnolia I've come from Bosco Nice to meet you" she said bowing and that was time her books decided to slip out of her fingers sending them across the floor she went to pick them up and she heard the whispers, she had good hears but bad eyesight but anyone can hear it.

The room erupted into snickers one guy said "Seems like we're getting a Blonde nerd today" and another replied "What a bummer" "What a clumsy b*tch seems like she needs to go to classes" said another and "Aw man I thought it would be a cutie seems like it's a nerd again" Lucy's face hardened she looked like as if someone carved her from stone this is what happened every year the teasing but it used to be worse because back then she ate a lot and never really exercised and so she went chubby her parents yelled at her but she got mad and yelled back and so the house would be filled with arguments every day

But now things have changed, or so she thought she does look much better she doesn't look fat or chubby then why... then why... _Not again! Not again! My life was a living hell_ _in elementary school that's why I moved here! Wait shouldn't ..._ she turned around to see the young teacher wearing headphones her laptop propped up she saw the blonde student frightened and took off her headphones Lucy walked to her desk and asked "what am I supposed to do?" The teacher replied "We're reading Pg 23 of the Science and technology textbook and we're taking notes" and added "You don't need to call me formally, okay? like adding a 'Ms' call me Mira or Mirajane,That's how all the kids call me here"She pointed to a desk on the first row by the window "You could sit there" Lucy nodded helplessly and strutted over to the desk, her face still frozen in terror, sneers erupting as she walked she sat down and took note that beside her was a petit, short bluenette burying her nose in the book _She must the other 'Nerd' they were talking about_

Then she opened her textbook and sighed as she could still hear the jeers "Nerd!" "Blonde!" "Who wants to be with you?!" with those in mind she went on reading the assigned pages

 **Author's Note:Ohio! my anime fans or fairytale fans this is my 2nd story! I just couldn't contain myself! I had to make this story I hope you like it and to those who like this story check out my 1st story Am I that weak please please review you are always welcome to say what you like and don't like Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Brrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!**_

 _Seems like it's lunch already, well that's good, maybe I should try talking to someone_ Lucy thought miserably closing the English textbook she looked around the room Mrs. Evergreen was busily talking with someone on the phone, outside. So the whole classroom did no work except talk to one another throwing things across the room and sometimes the things even hit her, _But at least on the plus side, since I was busy doing my work_ she looked down at her binder she finished most of the grammatical questions she only had _I only have... 1...2...3... 3 questions_ left

It wasn't a surprise she finished early it always happened, well it always happened ever since her best friend and co-friends got separated in grade 7 so... now "Um Lucy... honey, aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" asked Mrs. Evergreen quizzically _Huh? wait I forgot about lunch, Shoot! This is the 3rd time I forgot to do something!_ "Um...Lucy?" asked the teacher "Komena sai Mrs. Evergreen, I'll be going now" Lucy rushed on grabbing her books and she ran out of the room she looked at the clock and saw that she barely had 20 min

 _I think I shouldn't eat at the cafeteria, I already have a 'bad' reputation_ she thought _Isn't there a thing called a reading room? or something_ she unlocked her locker and began looking for the map when she found it she unfolded the map and scanned the paper _Aha! Reading Room_ she read the underlined note below the comfy looking armchair icon plotted on the map _A place to relax comfortably while having lunch or doing a project bring a library book or your own or just do your homework_ she read _Okay then, the reading room it is!_ she thought with her lunch in hand went to the library following the map. She soon made it but my! It was huge in fact there were two levels to Library.

As she walked in she saw the bluenette again searching for a book She had a orange hairband across her head as she reached for one of the books. She brought the books to sign them out one of the books she caught a glimpse of as _Hearts of the Stars!_ she thought excited _One of my favorite books!_ she ran to the bookshelf where the bluenette was standing and looked closely at the books _Pure Doves...Dark Knight... huh wait, is that what I think it is?_ she saw a book that written by the same author who wrote Hearts of the Stars she took it off the shelf and it read

 _Hear the Heavens_ she read _The second book of Hearts of the Stars_ she was soo happy _Yes! Yes! Yes! The second edition!_ but her hungry stomach rumbled in protest _Okay seems like I can't wait anymore_ she signed out the book and went to the reading room which was right beside the library, sat on the empty armchair and started to peel off the aluminum foil that encased the sandwich. She was barely half done when the bell rang _I probably should have been a little faster to pick a book_ She stuffed the other half in her mouth and ran holding the book in her arms. She quickly snatched her books and looked at her schedule

Next period was math, and she ran into the classroom _Class #203..._ "I'm so sorry I'm..." she panted and opened her eyes the class didn't start yet though, people were still chatting with each other and laughing, standing on desks and their books not even open. Lucy wanted to know what was going on, then she heard "Monday's always her day" Lucy leaned in to listen some more "Come on! Doesn't she know that it's school and not a liquor bar" laughed another "Damn she needs to know this is not a place that you come late" a guy said _What is going on?_ Lucy thought Then a young woman with tanned skin and wavy brown hair,

Opened the door sluggishly "There she comes" one whispered "Let's go, Chop Chop! This ain't a club to chat with your groupies!" the woman with brown hair said "I've already got a hangover so don't piss me off" "You always have one every Monday! Cana,wonder when the principal will kick you out" a guy said rising from his seat "That old man'll never kick me out" she giving an evil smile "I already have made a deal with him"

The class started gossiping about what deal she made with the principal but the teacher slammed the meter stick on the desk and said "Quiet! Or else you get to go the special room" everyone stopped talking immediately when she said that _What's the special room? Am I the only one who is lost?_ "Now, open up to page 95 today we're continuing Linear Relations..." and started to teach the lesson then she asked a question and i raised my hand While I was telling the answer and explaining

There was a knock on the door, "Seems like he showed up" somebody said The teacher, said "Come in!" He or whoever it was swung the door open and said "I'm sorry for being late again" scratching his neck, all the girls went all gushy on him "Oh my god! He's so Damn hot" and "Do you see those abs?! They're so strong and lean!" and "And his hair! Oh! I'm dying!" Then Lucy realized just when the girl said that, that the guy's hair was an unusual color... _Pink_ then she began to think how funny it was _A guy with pink hair... in front of my eyes there is a guy in pink hair_ then she couldn't hold it in anymore

''AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed so hard for the first time that day. Then she finally stopped, all eyes on her, the guy with pink hair, shocked There was a great silence she could feel the girls eyes tearing a hole on her back, then after a long time of silence his lips broke into a grin "As I was saying... I hope that I won't be late tomorrow too" he walked towards her desk his shoes clacking towards her she was red to the face, embarrassed and then he stopped at her desk and leaned in her ear

"I don't let girls of the hook like you but next time you have to pay" then as if he's inoccent like an angel he gave a fake smile and said "Hi my name's Natsu, nice to see ya" and she mumbled "Nice to see you too" exaggerating the nice in her sentence. Cana, the teacher cleared her throat and told Natsu to sit somewhere he obediently sat beside a girl with silver hair just like the Science teacher from this morning but much shorter, in fact she seemed soo much similar to Mirajane. She didn't squeal like any other girl would've done but instead welcomed him giving a warm, kind smile

 _How could she give that brute a smile? Even If i was forced to smile at him I'd never do it in a million years_ then she caught in the corner of her eye that he was glaring at her _Only if it wasn't Natsu himself_

* * *

Soon class was over and she walked home she brought her phone out of her pocket, her mom had sent her 10 texts from work, one was recent

MOM

Lucy, why aren't you answering any of my calls?

I'm going to come late today but I already made dinner

Then Lucy texted to her

Mom can I chill at the cafè today pls?

The answer came in two minutes

Okay, don't stay long it's the usual right?

Ya it's Celestial Cafe

I'll call Aquarius to make sure your there, Kay?

But mom Aquarius hates me!

Fine, Virgo?

Sure, bye ma

Bye sweetie

And that was that, Lucy crossed the intersection of Suncrest and Moonlight Ave walking towards the bright cafè to think about what happened today


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To tell you the truth the cafè actually wasn't called the "Celestial Cafe" Lucy was the only person who called it the Celestial Cafè. Let me tell you why...

 **Flashback (approximately 8 years ago)**

Little Lucy lived in a small apartment for a very long time no, for her whole life (until she was 14 years old) she went to her very big basket full of toys that her mother bought from 50 cents store some of them bought from Have's Toy department but just like i said before...only some, she was a careless girl who played with barbies and toy blocks in that small condo. Her dad unemployed only working as a waiter in a restaurant but only once a week on a Saturday or/and Sunday, his pay at the most 150$ sometimes he didn't have work because the restaurant didn't need him, living on government support, sometimes their fridge was barely filled. Nevertheless he was still a happy man caring for his family, he played the guitar a lot he sometimes even played for a day, patting Lucy's head and teaching her how to play some notes.

Lucy was interested in music but not really the guitar she wanted to play the piano, Lucy saw a CASIO keyboard hanging in front of a thrift shop "For 50$, on sale!" It said she tugged her dad's shirt and asked if she could have it her dad smiled and said "Okay Lucy, since it's not that expensive, for a keyboard" and she replied saying "Silly daddy! I wouldn't let you buy anything that's too expensive, I won't buy any chocolate bar more than 1 dollar!" They walked in and came out with big brown box and the little girl smiling as if she won the lottery.

They were at least lucky enough to have a car, they went to the car hauling the box in the trunk of the van. When they were in the car her dad said "Honey, I'm going to go to my brother in Magnolia, maybe I could find a job today so do you want to stay home or do you want to come with me" She replied asking "Magnolia? Is that a new country or something?" Her dad was laughing, shaking his head "No Lucy, it's a different city it'll take a long time" Lucy thought about this and said "OK daddy! I'll come with you!"

And off they went to Magnolia, her dad started to hum a tune as he drove, which Lucy immediately recognized as one of the parts of a song that her father played on the guitar often, she couldn't resist but join singing *When we are broken in sorrow I'll still love you until the end if I could not even trust anyone you will be still the loved one, you will be still the loved one* she and her father sang the song til the end and her dad put her favorite karaoke cassette on the radio and let his daughter sing her heart out in the van

He did not mind because she wasn't tone deaf she sang, like her vocal teacher called her "As if she was an angel playing the harp, sitting on clouds" They drove and drove until finally they made it to their destination "We're here sweetheart, At his house, come along now" Lucy jumped out of the car and walked towards the house. His brother welcomed him and his daughter but her uncle immediately said that her dad had to come with him for a job, or something so they left as soon as they came in.

Lucy wasn't alone though she was with her grandmother but she was in her room sleeping soundly so Lucy decided to do some exploring, unfortunately nothing was there to discover so she sat on the couch deciding if she should watch TV or not, but she thought she should go to the backyard so she went into the back yard and saw there was a big hole in the fence, big enough for her to go through

She went walking on the sidewalk, skiping, playing a game of her own until she went to the intersection between Moonlight street and Suncrest Ave she saw a blue stone in the middle of the pathway glimmering, and shining as if it was a piece of the ocean, it caught her eye and she eagerly ran to capture it. But the signal wasn't green it was red, a woman, no a young highschool age looking girl saw the youngster in the middle of the pathway, alarmed to see a car speeding towards her, she ran to the pathway and jumped catching the girl, narrowly missing the car hit her as it swerved around and hit a tree.

Lucy was shocked to see a purple haired girl holding her captive by her chest, her hair flying madly in the air and yelling "STOP!" She barely understood what was going on that she passed out she woke up on a soft cushiony couch by a kitchen and the girl, the highschool aged looking person sitting down beside her and a pink haired girl mending her wounds she distinctively heard the pink girl say "Good job Virgo, I'm very proud of you I never knew you could do that" Virgo said nothing in reply but turned to her and said "Seems like she's woken up, Hello there princess" Lucy blushed, nobody called her princess before not even her parents

"Hi" she squeaked her throat was dry "What are you doing all by yourself?" asked the pink haired girl "You shouldn't be wandering around the intersection like that, you know" she said calmly nearing Lucy. The one and only thing Lucy could say was "Are you okay Virgo?" Looking at her mild wounds "I'm okay little princess but it seems like you already woke up to hear my name" The pink haired girl said "Well, Since you know what Virgo's name is let me tell you what my name is" she gave a low bow and said "My name is Aries, Nice to meet you your highness" Lucy giggled and responded

"My name's Lucy Heartfillia, I'm glad to be your aquantince" Aries said "Lucy-chan how do you know these hard words?" Lucy replied "I read a lot of books and ask my dictionary to tell me what the hard words mean" "Well princess, would like to see our castle?" asked Virgo "A castle?! Really? of course!" she said excitedly. Lucy and her two new friends walked outside the kitchen door and Virgo said "This is our castle, otherwise known as Sun Roost Cafè" Lucy was in awe "Wow" she looked at the bright orange table clothes and star shaped plates the ceiling was decorated with lights thst looked like as if they were out in space

After she finished gazing at the cafè's wonders she said "The kingdom's new name is Celestia Castellon or for short Celestial Cafè" and smiled the world's brightest smile then her stomach let out a growl. Virgo and Aries laughed and said "Would our princess like to have some lunch?" Lucy said "It's okay, I want to see this place some more" but out came another growl, Lucy turned red. "Come on your highness let's get you some lunch" Virgo said They leave her to one of the tables and Lucy settled herself by sitting on the squishy cushions and was asked "Would you like some refreshments?" Aires added whispering "Do you know what hat means?" The princess shook her head "No" Aries replied "It means drinks"

Lucy perked up and said "Gimme the drink that adults like to drink, Um what was it called?" She put her finger on her chin "It started with a c and sounds kind of like cafè" Virgo guessed "Coffee?" "Ya that's it!" The girl said Aries and Virgo whispered to each other Aries asked "Would you like the Galax Steam Milk" "Okay but it has to be a coffee" They nodded and brought her the glowing mug decorated with glitter she peered closely at the glitter and saw they were shaped as stars

Then Aries took her Empty star plate and brought a burger with a big, golden chicken patty in the middle "Please enjoy your Galax Steamed Milk and Sun-Bun burger" said Aries giving a small smile. After she finished her Lunch, Aries gave her Moon Cheese cake as dessert. While she was eating Virgo was reminded "Oh yes! Princess did you come with anybody? Then Lucy thought about her father and what he would do when he finds she is missing Lucy said "Can I call my dad?" Aries gave her phone and Lucy called her dad "Um dad..." and she spoke to her dad, her dad relived she didn't die or that she wasn't lost seems like her dad was just about to call the police.

She told him everything from the going to the backyard to the intersection incident to the arrival of the cafè "They gave me lunch too!" Her dad said he was coming and to give the phone to the owner. Virgo asked "Is your dad okay?" Lucy nodded and turned to the chiming sound of the bells hung on the door, It was her dad. They told their thank you's and started to leave but before they left Lucy said

"Celestial Cafè is always my home, okay?"

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter! hopefully this chapter doesn't have mistakes...hopefully but I'm really honored and happy that people actually like my stories, Thank you**

 **P.S (I don't like to write swear words in my story but if I have to I'll just have too sick it up)**

 **P.S.S Stay tuned for Am I that weak? Might upload this weak or the next,**

 **Bye ^ _^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The chimes jingled like always when she came to the cafe, The time from eight years ago wasn't the only time she went to SunRoost Cafe she visited whenever her dad had a trip to Magnolia and had enough time to bring her as well, meeting other employees of the cafe such as Leo and Libra and also the manger... Aquarius who didn't like her as much... at all. The last time she visited was 2 years ago because that was when her dad went to Magnolia for the last time.

She opened the door and didn't expect this surprise, All the members of SunRoost Cafe lined up and popped party poppers a banner hung from the top saying 'Welcome Back Lucy!' Virgo smiled and said "Welcome Back princess" to her and next to her whispering "Glad to see you back from a long time" Aries said smiling "Hey! your back Beautiful!" Leo said as the crowd of employees ushered her to a table

"Leo!" she whispered "Your the first the person who'd get pissed from me calling you beautiful" he said, Lucy shot a glare at him "I'm not saying it in sarcasm you know" he let her settle down and look at the menu but before that she did that she looked at the cafe just like how she looked at it years ago orange table cloths, star filled cieling and everything else was the same but bigger and _Wait... the sign!_ The sign was the same but instead of it saying SunRoost Cafe it said "SunRoost Diner?!" she exclaimed shocked

"Yes it's now called SunRoost Diner" a voice said Lucy turned to her left to see Virgo holding a notepad and pen in her hand "But... But why?!" she asked with wide eyes "You see, SunRoost cafe got so popular that we won the Best Cafe in Magnolia" and continued "A large food industry's critic loved our service and food so much that she gave us a promotion to change SunRoost Cafe into a Diner" and smiled. Lucy felt happy for her friends "Well that's a good, I'm proud of you guys"

"Well, princess would like the Galax Steam Milk or new items from the menu" "New items?!" she asked excitedly Virgo nodded and gestured to the menu Lucy who hadn't yet looked in the menu jumped for it but stopped reminding herself _Don't get carried away or else..._ she looked at the menu she gulped _Seems like you guys put the sugar intake and calorie counting beside the item too_ she looked at each item

 _Are you serious?! all of them have high sugar and calorie intake_ she looked at the price _Even the price is high..._ Virgo saw her expression "Don't worry just for today your items will be free because this is your first time back" _They're still kind like always_ Lucy broke a smile in content _Their bodies might of changed but their hearts are still the same_ she looked back at the menu _Well, I have no choice an hour more of jogging in the morning and an hour more of yoga on Saturday_

"Princess? It seems you're having a hard time on picking an item" Virgo said peering in "Can you tell..."she said slouching into her seat "You usually didn't have any trouble picking" _That's because i usually picked everything, especially the most that were the sweetest and dad always tried to compromise too!_ she thought frustrated "When you were little you ate everything we fed you, you were soo cute!" said a voice to the right of her "Aries?!"

"Come on! you can pick anything!" they said urging her _Ugh... Oh well_ she looked at women _Just once_. Virgo brought a new item Star Shaker (a smoothie) and a cinnamon toast with butter she dusted her skirt and sat across her "So how's first day of school?" she asked _Great the only thing she could think of_ she thought she cleared her throat and said "Fine" Virgo wasn't satisfied "Okay... Did you meet any friends?" _The questions get worse every time_ "Yeah. i met a blue haired girl" _More like saw_ "And a pink haired guy.."

 _Who i got in a fight with-_ Virgo perked up "Did you say **guy**?" Lucy backed up on her chair "Yes..." "I bet you you have a crush on him" she gushed W _ait wait wait hold up! CRUSH!? Did she just say crush?!_ "Virgo! I don't have a crush on him!" she said slamming the table with her fist The entire diner looked at her, all was quiet for a few moments _Got embarrassed for the 2nd time today_ she thought embarrassed Then everybody continued what they were doing.

"Then why is your face showing 20 shades of red, huh?" she teased as everything settled down "That's because!-" "Nah ah ah! No need to lie just follow your heart..." she said wiggling her finger side to side "My heart?..." she asked exasperated "Yes and it will end in true love..." "True love?" she was melting now "Go for it! keep on fighting for it! Wipe out anyone in your path!" This was getting out of hand "Wipe out... anyone in my path?!"

"Now let me know the name of my sister's future husband" she said leaning in "I think his name's...um... Ratsu? wait no... Natsu" she thought then she said "Did you just say future husband?!"Virgo ignored her "Natsu?!" she gave a wink "Don't worry, when you become a couple i won't tell your parents" _That's! That's even worse!_ "I better tell this to everyone!" she said rising from her seat.

"Virgo!" but it was too late she had already gone to the 'Employees Only' room "Ugh..." she sighed slumping into her chair. Then her phone rang she took her smartphone out to see her mom calling "Lucy! Are you home yet?!" "Sorry mom I lost sight of time" "Well it's getting late and i don't want you walking in the dark with creepy men lurking out there so take the bus okay sweetie?" "Yes ma" **Beep!** and the call had ended _I better say bye and head out_ she thought walking towards the 'Employees Only' room she walked straight in without knocking

She saw Aries looking in a cabinet "I'm going now my mom called" Aries looked up and said "Okay Lucy, come back soon!" Lucy leaned in and gave her a hug Aries broke free after a few moments "I will" Lucy said beaming at her and left the room. She walked towards the door _Ah... They're like the first rose that blooms after the harsh winter_ she thought still smiling she turned to the the nearest bus stop and sat on the benches it was quiet, and still except for an occasional bird flapping it's wings rhythmically

"Crush... eh?" she looked down at the gift that they'd given her "As if..." she said and stood up as the bus started to come towards view


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lucy!" pause "Lucy!" that was her mother "Your dad's leaving!" Lucy grunted and left her room, she was tying the last ribbon on her hair and adjusting her glasses she went down the spiral stairs and saw her dad slipping on his black leather shoes "Hey Dad" she said smiling her father looked up "Hey Honeybee!" "Daaaad" she rolled her eyes at the pet name "Why didn't you leave early today?" she asked "Today i have an important meeting with the HM of Strauss Software so my boss said i don't need to come early" "Oh" she said "Okay" "Well i got to leave Honeybee, Study well!" Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said "Bye!" but he had already left

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on!" Lucy said frustrated "Where is that book?!" she was at her locker spilling out the contents in her backpack looking for the Library book "Unghhhh!" she broke out she mushed everything together and gave up searching. She walked through the crowded hallways for no reason seeing the crowd separating into smaller groups _There comes the Jocks... Oh! the prissy Populars... And the dark Emos_ she looked each one and noticed a certain group near a vending machine that looked normal. A girl with short ginger curls and a bunch of bobby pins in an orderly fashion keeping her hair away from her face, a a girl with brown hair and and barrette clipped to her hair and the middle girl had long, silky hair and beautiful dimpled cheeks.

They were laughing and talking like they've known each other forever _It would be nice to have friends_ she thought mezmerized then tapped herself on the head and shook her head _What are you saying Lucy?! There's no one you can really trust... every one... anyone can break my trust_ she remembered her childhood when she carelessly played with her only true best friend at the beach she opened her eyes and saw them again talking to each other each girl hanging on to every single word the middle girl said, Suddenly feelings irrupted within her _Maybe... just maybe they'll be nice_ and she walked towards them.

"Hey Kathy, who do you think would be perfect for Natsu?" the middle girl asked scrolling through her phone "Oooh!" the ginger haired girl squealed "You mean that hot stuff! It has to be a girl with good looks for sure" "And Kathy, she has to be hot with a kind heart" the girl with brown hair added. Kathy turned to her and said "Of course, Dawn that's a major"

the middle girl said "Like who?" at this point Lucy slowed her pace wanting to hear more. Kathy thought for a moment murmuring "Someone who's pretty..." but Dawn blurted out almost immediately "You of course!" the middle girl stopped looking at her phone and Kathy brightened "Of course! Madison is perfect!" Madison's expression looked as if she knew that they were going to say her name "Then, who wouldn't be?"

Lucy now was aware that a few more steps and they would be able to see her so she hid herself on the other side of the vending machine. The two girls paused again but this time Madison said leaning towards them "What about... the nerd newbie" Lucy froze Dawn and Kathy asked "Which nerd newbie" "The blue one?" Madison face palmed herself "Not her you idiots! The blonde one! in Class 209?!" "Oh!" they said in an utter realization

Then Dawn spoke up sneering "True, that thing we call a girl can't even imagine getting close to him" and laughed in a maniacal matter and started to walk away spurring mean comments about the blonde on the way. Lucy was shattered a shadow lurked over her she felt like being roasted over a fire all over again. That feeling of torment, that feeling of rejection, that feeling that makes you believe that you're not good enough and the world hates you returned but double was the pain.

She felt this feeling before in elementary school when her house was filled with arguments, pain and anguish when she was excluded by most people, excluded by some and pitied by others "I'm so sorry Lucy" they had said "I feel bad for you" and "I know they bully you and avoid you but..." She was even abused verbally for 3 years and once up to the point where a guy almost struck her but got saved in the nick of time those memories flooded back harshly increasing her fear.

She staggered out of her hiding spot as if she got shot by a bullet and then the bell rang sending the students scrambling to their classrooms in a hushed manner. Lucy was the only one who remained standing clutching her chest, her eyes wide. _Nobody in the world... is ready to at least act as if they want to be my friend_ and she came to conclusion _I can not trust anybody._ she thought fiercely _Anyone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She climbed upstairs with the French Vanilla in her hand that she had picked up from SunRoost Diner. Libra had handed her coffee and had said to her "Heard, you have a boyfriend" Lucy remembered _Virgo_!... "Ughhh" she sighed grabbing the cup from her hand "Don't ask me, please... Virgo fibbed to you guys" and she'd walked away from her before Libra had a chance to respond.

She placed the coffee on the small space that her table had left after the stacks and stacks of boxes aligned with the wall and sat on the small rug with a great groan wiping the blurry lenses with the hem of her shirt and placed them back on. She crawled lazily to the table and grasped the cup drawing the hot drink to her lips.

 _Mmmmmm sweet like always..._ she thought _Why do boys even matter?_ she thought frustrated _Sure love is important for humans but why... guys?!_ she shook her head trying to throw away the incident with the three girls _I'm pretty sure I'm never going to fall in love with anyone_

After a long time in deep thought she got up with the empty coffee cup _I should get a warm bath and change_ she thought then her stomach rumbled _And eat the delicious food mom made_ she grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom chanting _Do not fall in love Lucy_ over and again

 **A/N: Sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeery! late update Happy late Easter to those who celebrate and I've got a very strong fever holding me back so that's why it's taking so long to update**

 ***Spoilers: Lucy and Natsu will probably meet again next chapter so stay tuned!***

 **P.S Please review!**

 **Bookwormandcupcakes365 is out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **The week after...**

"The war between the Honfig and Givbi was very important in..." the teacher drawled on leading the class to their heads face down on their desks presumably asleep. Only Lucy and few others took notes to the lecture she was having a hard time taking it all in because of a troubling thought _Everyone who care about me don't know what's going on at school_ the image of Virgo and her father popped up _All those kind people... who actually care about me_ she thought looking down at the scribbled notes _What am i going to say to them?... Should i... lie again?_ Lucy shook her head _No way am i doing that_ "To those who didn't listen to what i said please copy from the chalk board".

Lucy snapped out of her deep thought and so did many kids who were sleeping, awoke rushing to the chalk board with pencils in hand. Lucy sat in her desk and did not move, she only didn't get some of the notes so she instead sat there waiting for the hoard of students to leave _It's last period... so i'll just wait_ she looked over to the side and noticed on the next row it was the same guy who gave a grand entrance when she came Magnolia Academy for the first time _The pink haired guy... Natsu_ he was fast asleep with his hair messily spread out. He didn't bother to hide the fact that he's sleeping and was snoring away

Lucy was steaming like a kettle on the stove _That imbecile! He should at least! Ugh! why do i even care?!_ but soon calmed down as fast as she got angry and sighed shaking her head, still looking at his peaceful face _Hmm... I wished i could sleep like that_ she thought her lips twitching with a small smile. She saw a white sheet folded on top of a box on a nearby chair. She looked back and forth from the sleeping boy to the old fabric and thought _Sure, Why not be a good citizen?_ So she took the blanket and gently covered him.

But before she left she looked keenly at his pink hair _Is it really pink? Like... naturally?_ and reached out wanting to feel a strand but pulled it back and left forgetting about copying the notes she didn't write, wearing a small expression of content on her face.

Lucy went towards her locker a little relived and undid the lock, she placed her 3 hardcover textbooks and slung it over her shoulder walking happily through the door. She breathed in the fresh air after a few minutes her pocket buzzed well, not her pocket but the phone inside her pocket buzzed. She slid the phone out of her pocket and saw that her mother had tested her, it said:

MOM

Lucy, I know you are the kind of person who forgets everything so remember to go to the grocery store and buy the groceries from the list i gave you in the morning

 _Thanks ma_ Lucy thought _I almost forgot_ she opened her bag and looked for the list but couldn't find it even after she looked twice, her phone buzzed again it was another text from her mom.

MOM

My mom senses are tingling so i think you probably lost it, here's the list:

Eggplant

Beef

Whole grain bread

Potatoes

Cumin

Spaghetti

Bananas

I've left extra money just in case you need something

Lucy thanked the heavens that her mom knew about her forgetfulness and took out her wallet checking if she had her mom's money, satisfied shoved it into her other coat pocket and began walking towards the grocery store on the next block humming a happy tune.

* * *

Back at M.A through the deserted hallways and the last group of teachers who were finishing some work on their laptops or chatting in the staff room was a snoozing student sleeping with no care in the world. He woke up to the sound of his ringtone which was ring for the past 15 minutes, he woke up groggily with a sheet covering him. _Where did this blanket come from_ he thought _And why is my phone ringing._ He sat up and looked around his surroundings the phone still ringing. He grunted and looked at the screen it was his mom he answered the call "Natsu!" yelled the voice "Where in the world are you?!" "Mom I-" he tried replying but his mom interrupted, fuming

"You're coming home young man in ten minutes!" she demanded "No excuses!" and cut the phone _You can't mess with an angry mom_ he thought sighing he looked at the blanket that was nestled in his arms _Hmmm..._ he thought _Whoever put this blanket would know me_ he pondered for a few seconds but stopped when a strange but faint scent went to his nose the smell seemed to come from the blanket so he drew his nose closer against the blanket where the scent was even stronger _Wait... Is that the smell of..._ he froze _Strawberries?_

* * *

Lucy approached the big, glass stained doors the open sign swaying from the wind the automatic doors slid open revealing the sections of fruit, vegetables and assorted baked goods she took a step in and breathed in the aroma of the fresh ingredients. she felt her pocket and she felt the leather wallet and brought it out she got a shopping cart and walked to get the first item on her list. She strolled around the veggies section and found the eggplants she was looking for, checking them for bruise marks and bite marks.

A while after, Lucy was at the last item from her list, Bananas she quickly scanned through the ripe and sweet fruit and picked a fresh ripe bunch she then decided she'd look for some low-fat snacks to snack on when she's hungry so she went through the cookies, chips, granola bars and all that junk stuff section and didn't even bother to look at the tempting 'Cream'n Cookies Double stuffing!' or the 'Sizzle's Barbecue Chips' and went to the other section where the oatmeal cookies with low fat was and the other healthier snacks were.

"Mommy, Why is that girl with yellow hair looking at the baked potato chip bag with all the grannies over there?" a voice asked "Shh Rae she's being good girl by eating healthy snacks" an older voice said "How does she do that i can't live without Nom Nom's cookies!" "Rae!" the opposing voice said steely. Lucy was deflated _It's called self control kid_ she thought ghastly _And they're not all old people_ she examined the people who were within her radius her heart sank _Never mind, they are_

She hurried grabbing a pack of chocolate chip minis thins and some baked potato chips with no trans fat and checked out her items then soon after sent a text to her mom saying she was alright and that she was going home, the doors slid open revealing the fresh outside and she walked through, the sun was setting giving the sky an ombre of dark orange or pink-red to pale yellow, the clouds dappled the sky with streaks of white and Lucy thought it was exquisite. She jaunted each step with content and was walking home quite happily.

You may think that her day was fairly peaceful but neither do you know that a certain figure was blanketed safely and out of sight following the happy teen as she ventured towards her home. The dark had decided to conclude the day and start the night and the hazy sunset turned into a hue of dark blue the figure still followed patiently waiting for the right time. Lucy was considerably close to her street now and was about to cross the intersection when- "MMMMF!" she screamed her scream muffled by the figure's hand

The figure uttered no word but forcefully dragged the young girl into a big gap from building to building, Lucy who could not flee stopped her movements and let the man bring her in

 **A/N: Heyyy! My lovely readers! Hope you liked this chapter, What do you think is going to happen? Tell me by giving a review I bet you'll totally guess what'll happen (You guys are smart enough to figure out what'll happen) Hope whoever is reading this story is reading my other story Am I that weak?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sayonara! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mmmfgh!" The muffled voice shrieked Lucy's mouth was shut with the band of thick cloth that clung to her mouth, the man did not stop walking as they walked into the alley way he stopped at one of the walls placing his hand on the grimy wall he fumbled around with one of them and finally the brick moved back and the passageway was revealed. He turned to the left and opened a door the lights were already on with three men sitting, their legs crossed.

 _Is this what i think is happening?_ Lucy thought horrified _Am i goin_ _g to be... rrrra-_ "Boss, we got 'er" the one with long hair said Lucy saw that the long haired guy (the guy who kidnapped her) was talking to the phone, on speaker "Good job Fred, is she the blonde with glasses?" said the voice on the phone _That's me!_ Fred responded "Yep" "I'll be right there..." and the call had ended. "Hey Fred, let's have fun with her" said the bald one smacking his lips.

Lucy hated that lustful look on his face and turned away _This is it... Sorry mom, dad_ tears began to form "Sorry Phil, she isn't ours to take she's for business" said Fred shoving the phone in his pocket Phil groaned "Damn... " "Ay Phil cheer up" said one with frizzy hair "We'll feast after buisness... besides she's just a nerdy b*h"

Lucy felt like a deflated baloon even though she knew better _Wow even these guys think I'm unattractive... thanks for the compliment_ 3 steady taps were heard outside the door "It's me boys" said the voice. "Hugh, get the door would ya?" said the man comforting Phil. Hugh walked towards the door and opened it a man with a plump body, perfectly trimmed white beard and a white suit walked in with his black sleek shoes. Lucy thought the man was familiar she had seen this face somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

No one said anything for a while then Fred spoke up his voice stammering "B-boss?" The guy who was called 'boss' gave a gruff sigh "Let's get to buisness" Fred brought a chair for their boss to sit and their boss opened a suitcase. Lucy thought it was filled with papers but no it was not, instead it was filled with medical instruments and he removed a syringe from its place and opened a bottle filled with yellow liquid and the syringe sucked it in.

He walked towards her in an menacing stride, Lucy felt goosebumps spark on her body but she hid the fear from her eyes she was not going to let this guy intimidate her. "Sorry little girl, but i don't think you want to be consious right now " he said bringing the syringe into contact with her skin "I would let you see but i don't want you to be screaming during the operation" _Operation?!_ "Sweet dreams, little girl" and the syringe released the liquid.

In a few moments her sight spiraled to darkness but she could her the man for a few moments _"Remember, to give a dose every hour..."_ then her body lay limp against the wall.

ooOOo x

Natsu was now walking towards his home the daylight had ended and the stars gleamed in the distance, He was walking towards his street Roux Flammel Ave the street lights were sparkling with light, he walked thinking about the strong strawberry smell from the old blanket _Strawberries..._ he automatically started to cross the road and walked towards his majestic house, he had lived here for quite awhile, specifically ever since he was born.

Same old shops, same old streets, and nothing exciting, when he heard that the barren area of Magnolia was going to be made into another street he was excited no, more like thrilled. That night when he was with his dad on a road trip, kind of like a dad-son trip he wished on a shooting star, _I hope something exciting would happen..._ and so he thought his wish had come true. But nothing, nothing except for a wierd, unattractive blonde and few newbies, everyone wanted to be with him because of his dad's wealth and of his good looks and boy it was annoying.

Heck!, they bullied him for his pink hair in middle school! until they knew he was from a rich family, only in the end years of middle school his masculinity came raging out like a tidal wave, puberty really hit him hard. So he hated his pink hair, that thing that looked like pink spaghetti. He wished he had royal, rich red or maybe even a dark, deep purple. He hated everyone, he hated their fake smiles and fake conversations. He could feel the distance between them.

"He's a totally different level from us" they said "He's hot but he'd look better with different colored hair" the only people who truly loved him for who he was was his parents, he didn't even know if his brother loved him. Natsu walked into his house opening the door with his key and could smell a delicious aroma rising from the kitchen. He smiled and poked his head in the kitchen. "Lemme guess, it's pasta right?" the lady turned around with a smile her rosy hair knotted into a bun.

"Close enough... it's lasagna, but i told you to come here in 10 minutes not 20" she said turning around to stir the mixture in the pot "Sorry mom" he turned his head towards the stairs "Where's Zeref?" he asked "Oh he went... somewhere" she replied. Well, he couldn't blame her for not knowing where Zeref had gone, nowadays no one does except his dad, he's the only one that he's close to.

"Welp, i'm taking a bath" and he ran upstairs he could hear his mother saying "Dinners' in five minutes" then he flopped on his bed and looked around, his room was a mess. He took the towel from the floor and trudged to the washroom _What a weird day..._ he thought closing the door shut.

oOO x

Lucy woke up to the sound of an alarm _Am i home... is this all a big_ _hoax?...or a nightmare?_ but no it was not she was on a table her casual clothes were gone, instead she was wearing the clothes of what a patient would wear. Her ears was buzzing and she had a mild headache and outside the door she heard "Remember doc we need you to remove her eyes, and organs" "Alright" was the response.

"But do you have all the instruments?" asked the voice "The boss has them" "And the... cash?" she couldn't see him but she felt him crack a grin "Of course" and the footsteps walked away. Lucy took a deep breath, she really wanted to go home she looked around the white room to see if their was something useful. However, there was none, nothing except for a clock that ticked and tocked every second and a tall, metal vase filled with fake flowers, she wanted to turn to her side but the drug was too strong to even move.

The time was now 8:00 her mother would be back in two hours she needed to get out, and fast! She watched the clock as it's hands touched each number. It was 8:20 now and her body could slightly move, Then... she heard mumbling on the other side of the wall. She willed every part of her body to move but the best she could do was roll so carefully she rolled out of the bed landing painfully on her back.

She wanted scream but she clenched her teeth as she continued her heart thumping, towards the wall.

x

Natsu came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his legs, his hair was steaming as he turned to turned to the messy room but the smell of lasagna was mouth watering so he ran to the kitchen. "Mooom! is it reeeadddyyy?!" he asked leaning over his mother shoulder "Yes it-" she stopped in the middle with the spoon in her hand squealing "Heavens to Betsy! What in the world are you doing?!" Natsu stood there holding a chair for support, He looked at himself "I don't think I'm doing anything wrong" "Put on your clothes Natsu!" she demanded.

"This is not a strip club!" she said angrily shoving Natsu towards the stairs "Get in your room and put on some clothes!" Natsu groaned as he walked back to his room, not noticing his mother's flushed face while whispering and shaking her head "My goodness! When did he... grow so big!"

Natsu dressed quickly, a shirt and shorts would be enough. His hair was still wet but he was terribly hungry so he went down stairs and plopped himself in front of the table. The middle aged woman came to the table with a plate of gooey lasagna with extra chilli, he loved a good spice. He dug in, stuffing the deliciousness in his mouth and his mother watched lovingly.

After he had finished, he told his mother that he was going to go outside for a walk. The bitter smell of nature hit his nostrils as he took a deep breath, He looked up to see the stars shine with happiness and the moon smiling down at him and had walked out of his neighborhood, he was walking mindlessly with no purpose as time had passed, and that's when he heard the terrified shriek he turned around to see a horrifying sight, his blood ran cold.

 **A/N: I am soooooo sorry! minna! my guilty consience is killing me right now! *does kumbaya stance* plssssss forgive me! I hope you forgive me! Thnx 4 reading! and please review! ~ • •**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy rolled towards the mumbling wall her body heaved as she momentarily stopped to pant and continued twisting and turning on the cold, tile floor. It was exhausting, but it was getting easier as the drug slowly let go of its strong grasp, her pace was much faster than the beginning; the drug was wearing off! Finally, she made it and leaned against the wall, panting hard then leaned closer to the wall to listen, did she hear two muffled voices, however, she could still distinguish the words that were being spoken _Her profile... is clean right?_ a shuffling of paper _Right, she has had no severe diseases..._ the sound of paper being turned to the other side _Hmmm... no diseases...Ah! except for her eye problem,_ _astigmatism_ Then the voice said _I'm sorry sir then we cannot remove her eyes_ the other voice shrieked _But! Why?! That! That! is unacceptable!_ a hand slammed down on a rough surface _According to the law w_ _hat all of us are doing **is** unacceptable! _the opposing voice rose angrily _But however, we are still executing our operations for money! and so are you!_ and hastily added _sir_

His voice lowered down but by the tone of his voice, you could hear his anger waft towards the man facing him _We have our standards sir and so we would like you to follow them_ he said sternly a moment it was quiet but then the man's voice broke the silence _The operation, doc... when should we start?_ he questioned _When the drug has fully numbed her mind_ answered the doctor _Which would be in a few minutes_ The man asked _You can still operate on the other organs, doc...Right? Yes, but... have you... put a dose of it every hour?_ the doctor asked nervously _The boys would've taken care of that_ he replied reassuring _Where are your...erm...companions?_ the doctor asked _Probably running an errand..._ he responded then coolly concluded saying _Now_ , _why don't we get you... your medical instruments and start the operation_ the doctor groaned and she heard the two approaching the door next to her.

Lucy sighed in relief, perspiration dripped from her forehead and she realized that she was able to move! She thanks the gods or fates whoever helped her and got up on her feet she cleaned her glasses using the hem of her shirt then placed them back on then, looked around praying that she could maybe magically see something useful but unfortunately it was still the tick-tock clock and the large vase with fake flowers. As she went close to the base and touched the smooth plastic, an idea popped in her mind, she calculated the chance of survival and... it was not pretty. But it was better to try than dying... right? The young girl lifted the vase, it reached her hips and it wasn't very heavy. It had the weight of a hard plastic chair she took out the flowers from the vase and it was much lighter! she swung the hard, plastic vase on her back and quietly padded to the front door.

She turned off the lights and waited patiently for the door to open, her heart leaped to her throat and the feeling started to suffocate her, her body turned stiff as it always did when she was in danger. The action she is about to do could kill these men if that happened no matter what she did she could never wash away the blood on her hands but on the other hand if she died everyone who cared would suffer. However, time was precious and the door opened, the men entered wondering why the lights were off but before they could walk in or even take another step. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and gave out great shout _*WHAM!*_ the vase landed hard and painfully on the men's head... or she thought. Instead what really happened was that only the doctor had gotten the bump to his head and the man accompanying him had got a blow to his back. A bloodcurdling scream erupted, the doctor's ended shortly as he passed out, but the other man was still conscious!

"Boys! Get her!" he yelled forgetting that his boys were currently out, Lucy taking this as an opportunity ran as fast she could _My life depends on it!_ she thought the vase clinging to her shoulders. Then she heard from the distance many footsteps... there were quite a few about 10 pairs of them. The man was still screaming his lungs out and the footsteps were getting closer. The footsteps were now incredibly close that in a few seconds they would be able to see Lucy! Lucy hid in a small opening of the wall and stayed quiet, voices erupted from the hallway "Oi Gingham! isn't that the boss yellin his lungs out?" "Aye mate, It definitely sounds like his" "I smell Somethin wrong boys... we should hurry"

The hoard of men zoomed past Lucy, her heart pounded, her mind a blur, she ran the opposite direction frantically looking for an entrance or exit to bust out of this hellhole. Suddenly, she remembered what the man who captured had done to get into this passageway _One of the bricks must hold the entrance! or exit..._ she thought excited she tried to remember where the room she was first brought to was. But the drug still held captive her mind, so temporarily her memory was contorted "Ughhh!" she groaned in annoyance _Where is it?!_ she had wandered the maze and felt the thick, brick walls for a loose brick and it wasn't getting her anywhere. After some time had passed she found a small room that strikingly seemed familiar.

She tried hard searching her mind for some scraps of memory but it came to no avail. She cupped her hands around her cheeks and reassured herself _You got to step it up, Lucy!_ she walked towards the wall and almost immediately footsteps thundered towards her _They know this passageway better than I do_ she thought _They can find me any minute!_ she ran again huffing and puffing her body wasn't used to this... she aced everything except for P.E her mother would laugh about it and spout this information to all her relatives every single time and boy it was annoying. Who knew that she would be stuck in this kind of situation? Lucy found that to the right of the room was another hall and after a few feet was a dead end! That means the exit must be one of the bricks in that area!

She ran as fast she could and felt every brick, the hallway was trembling because of the multitude of men they were getting closer and closer! Then, miraculously one of them slid to the side and the passageway opened! Nevertheless, the henchmen arrived quickly before she could even let out a shriek of relief. Lucy turned around dramatically and saw the parade of henchmen yelling "Get that damn b*h!" Lucy froze for a minute her last thought was _I was so close..._

 **TIME: 9:!5** **pm**

 _Though..._ her hands reached the bruised plastic vase _I'm not die'n today you bastards!_

The plastic vase was defensively held in front of her and her eyes were closed shut, for a person who has no experience of hand to hand combat this was the least she could manage, the hall stopped shaking and Lucy peeked through her eyelids: there she saw 5 men flexing their muscles in an intimidating fashion "You have two choices, pretty" one said "The easy way or the hard way" "What is the easy way?" she asked weakly "You let yourself up and we perform the operation" replied the henchmen "Or we beat you up until you're on your knees begging to spare your life, then... who knows what we might we do " "Which choice?, sweetie" asked another "I'd prefer the first choice if I were you... less bloodshed"

 _Which one?! In both cases, I am going to die anyway!_ she thought _But the second choice..._ she cleared her throat then said "I'm ready for you boys"

 **A/N I wonder what'll happen?** **stay tuned! Thnx 4 reading and I Luv u guys! keep on writing those reviews!**

 **Lots of Love: Your Author, Bookwormandcupcakes365**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy trembled, her body was shaking. The plastic vase was in front of her shuddering, the 5 men looked at the girl and burst into laughter "Do you really think, you could beat us with that rubbish?" one said laughing "How delirious!" their laughter slowly came to a halt. Lucy was scared, her heart pounded exactly how it pounded when she was about to slam the vase down on the doctor and the weird guy. _This is terrible! No girl should experience this! I don't want this! Maybe I should let them operate me... At least it wont hurt_ she thought panicking. But it was too late to have second thoughts what was said was done and so she couldn't change what was going to unfold (especially now) The henchmen who were only a few feet away from her leapt towards her. I don't want to start a science lesson here but like every human, Lucy's body had been triggered the fight or flight response. In the beginning she had chosen flight but now... it's fight, Lucy eyes gleamed with a mixture of fear, horror, and... "HYAAAHHHH!" madness?

She had temporarily lost her mind; the situation was simply too much for her. Lucy bashed on one man's arm as his grimy hands reached for her then swiveled her head around to dodge another man's effort to knock her out but there came more arms reaching to strike her down and then she saw, in the corner of her eyes that one of the lackeys hadn't reached for her but instead was _THWACK!_ her body flew head first outside and into the gully. The pain was heavy, her cheeks flared red and her head was screaming she crashed on the pavement to the smell of rot and feculent. She looked up to see that she right under a dumpster, brown liquid dripping out and narrowly missing her, the henchmen looked down threateningly and Lucy counted weakly _1...2...3...4...4 guys where's the fifth? I don't like the feeling of this..._ she slowly got up and tottered slowly side to side.

"Your one type of a girl blonde" smirked one of the shorter ones "I hate to admit it but you're the type to give a show that your weak and sh*t but really resistant" "But remember this kitty no ones going to save you now" he whispered in her ear, his foul breath made her stomach curl "No matter what you're gonna to die tonight"

* * *

 _What the hell is happening?_ Natsu thought _No way! NO WAY!_ Natsu was baffled _Are you kidding me? I-I'm dreaming right?_ he rubbed his eyes for him what he was seeing was a scene straight out from a horror movie. A girl with luscious blonde hair was being strangled by an incredibly muscled macho weirdly the girl wasn't moving and the guys who were around her didn't bother to call the cops but that's when he noticed their matching uniforms and similar aggressive attitudes. _No, these guys are not bystanders..._ he was stunned, not even once in his life had he saw this idiocy. _Should I run in and help her? I should shouldn't I?_ his mothers voice echoed in his ears _No matter what son, If you see someone in danger... don't just pass them and ignore as if nothing is happening_ and he finished his mother's saying out loud "Do something to help"

 _Should I call the cops? Damn it! I forgot my phone at home!_ Natsu groaned _I don't know if my boxing skills would work either I'm not pro like master..._ but his mothers voice rang again and the girl suddenly moaned in pain _Oh screw it!_ he cursed and ran charging in like a three-horned ram

* * *

The guy had firmly gripped on her neck and was starting to squeeze her throat _Oh my god! It hurts! I haven't felt something this terrible since-_ then something slammed into her shoulder "Where did you find the club Joe?" the man squeezing her neck asked "While you guys were try'n to put her down, I looked for my trusty lumber rod" _So that's what you were doing_ she recollected the one lackey who hadn't chased her down "Save it Joe" he said "When she's to the brink of death, you can slam 'er with that" and with that he slowly pressed in her throat her bones shuddering by the pressure of his grasp _I think my bones are going to break any minute now!_ Then she heard a masculine voice screaming "Hey! What are you doing?!"

The hand dropped her to the ground, and she lay there sprawled to the ground too weak to stand "H-Hey!" he panted "Wha-what are you doing?!" "What do you want boy?!" the henchman asked the boy answered "What are you doing?! This is wrong! Have you guys lost your minds?!" The henchman gave a small laugh and said "And who are you to say that? Huh I don't give a damn about you say! Go run home to your mommy" he cooed sarcastically the boy got mad and said "Oh so **your** allowed to not give a damn what **I** say! But **I** am supposed to listen to you!" he roared "WHY DON"T YOU SCREW OFF BEFORE I BEAT YA TO PULP!"

The man said "Oh really?" and smirked "Try me" Natsu took a deep breath and took his stance the most easiest one 'The Upright stance' "Seems like your a boxer" the man answered "But I'm black belt in Jetsu" and Natsu gave a full jab to his face but the lackey caught his hand easily then twisted his arm back Natsu squirmed in pain but he hid it and used his free hand and jabbed him on the nose. The man stepped back and clutched his nose blood poured out of his nostrils. "Good job kid, I haven't had a bloody nose in ages" he cracked a smile "It's nice have someone to warm you up" and with that he tried to head-butt Natsu in the stomach! Fortunately Natsu reacted quickly and using the man's back as a boost he heaved himself over him.

The muscular man twirled around to get a kick to his groin, He screamed painfully and fell to the ground and managed to say "Well, no one tried to kick me in the nuts" and passed out the men around them who were watching saw their leader fall to the ground grew angry and pounced on the youngster _Damn, I never knew I had the guts to do that... but it was his fault..._ his thoughts scrambled as the rest of the gang rammed into him "That son of a-" started one of the lackeys reaching to punch but Natsu cut in saying "Shhh no swearing... don't you have any shame" and did a thing which in boxing is called 'Cross' and counter punched him.

It was a bloody fight, at least for the henchmen for Natsu... not so much. For a boy which has had private training for 7 years this was thrilling, absouloutly thrilling he was not a bad boy but this feeling was new and very pleasant "I told you guys to not screw around with me in the first place anyways" he said as the last one fell to the ground with a thump _Oh! in all this nonsense I forgot about the girl!_ And so, Natsu trotted towards the blonde girl laying sprawled on the ground, Lucy was conscious the whole time but her hair had covered her sight, in a way she was pleased she didn't want to see such a gory battle. But, she had heard everything and a hunch was growing in her mind _This voice... I've... I've heard it somewhere... but where?_ "Hey are you ok?" the boy's voice asked concerned.

He sat down crisscrossed and flipped back the layer of hair that hung like a veil to her face. "Hey-" and then he stopped "You?" he had a shocked expression on his face and so did Lucy and she croaked "So it was you all along" "Who knew I'd meet with you" he pondered out loud "Need a hand?" he asked his hand in front of her Lucy responded grumbling "No thanks" and she slowly got up to a sitting position then tried to stand but slipped. Natsu caught her and grinned "I'm sorry, I mean do you need an **arm**?" Lucy said nothing _This guy... I wondered why he saved me... It's suspicious_ "Hey where's your house? I'll walk you home" he said Lucy ignored his question and said "What time is it?" "Uh.. I dunno" _Yeah... and he's a good for nothing... still suspicious_ "Now you didn't answer my question, Where's your house?" _Woah is he trying to stalk me now?!_ _Maybe he's a womanizer like Loke... This is dangerous I have to get out of here_ she thought worried

"I'm fine, I'll go by myself" and she removed her arm from his shoulder and careened over the sidewalk "Hey you don't need push yourself, I'll walk you home" he said giving another chance "N-no I'm fine" and she wobbled the rest of the way home. Meanwhile, there at Natsu's house was a middle aged woman muttering under her breath worried about her precious son "Oh Natsu, what are you doing this time?" So at that dark night Natsu and Lucy separated, Our Natsu back to his worrying mother and Lucy to her mother who hasn't come yet

* * *

 **Back at Lucy's house**

Lucy had finally made it, but then a dreaded thought came to her "Mom's going to be soo mad" she said out loud "That her groceries hadn't come home with me" but she grunted and said "I'm sorry mom but I'm too tired and hungry to care" and she slouched back to the couch and sighed "Maybe, I'll just take a quick nap" and Lucy fell asleep her cold meal sitting on the kitchen counter

At the mean time Natsu was walking on the path and saw a plastic bag filled with groceries "Weird... why would someone leave groceries on the ground" then thought of Lucy "Maybe it's hers" and slung the plastic bag over his shoulder walking back to his destination, his house.

 **A/N**

 **Heyllo my faithful readers, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know that no matter how much I say sorry it's not going to fix the irregular updates but to make it up I have made the longest chapter! Hurrah! (Even though the number of people who are reading this is story is very few, I'll continue to upload as much as I can) Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until then!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucy woke up bright and early in the morning, miraculously she woke up on the bed with her pajamas on. She had no memory of putting them on and had no clue of when she had moved to sleeping in her bed. Her body ached and there were thick strips of bandages on her head _Where did these bandages come from?_ she thought puzzled _I don't remember anything!_ she thought frustrated _My head and throat burn like fire!_ Lucy had a pained expression as she removed the bright pink duvet that covered her then saw more strips of these wrappings on her calves and thighs. She slowly got up to the scent of her mother's famous French Toast and milk tea. She limped to the washroom and a while after she limped right out "Moooom!" she tried to yell but her voice came all squeaky like an unoiled machine "Are you there?!" silence, then came a furious thumping from the stairs, her mother appeared

"Lucy! Why did you walk out of your bedroom?! You should have called me from your bedroom!" her mother looked angry "I'm sorry mom" Lucy apologized "I thought I could do it on my own but I forgot about the stairs" her mom's face softened "Oh sweetie..." she wailed sympathetically "Here, go in your room and I'll get you breakfast" Lucy's mom offered her an arm and Lucy with her mother's help went back into her room. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and turned it on as soon as the home-screen appeared Lucy's mom came with a tray that contained a steaming mug of milk tea, 2 slices of french toast and with a side of freshly washed berries "Mom! This is a feast fit for a bride!"

Her mom smiled touched her cheek affectionately "This is not enough for my sweet little princess" "Mooom" she drawled, rolling her eyes "I'm fourteen, not six" but she still smiled. Lucy then peered down at the food and frowned "Ummm ma I don't think... I can eat all this" Lucy's mother replied "You're not in good shape right now, so I think it's best to eat" she took the plate from the tray and said "Here" and placed the plate on her lap "And also, Lucy... I have to talk to you" Lucy immediately knew what she was talking about and gulped "Lucy, tell me... what happened yesterday?"

All was still as the clock measured the amount of time being lost until her mother repeated: "Lucy... **what happened?** " Lucy slid the toast off the glass plate and bit the bread More silence, pictures of that horrible day came to mind _'No one's goin' to save you now kitty' 'Which one? The easy way or the hard way?'_ "Nothing, ma," she said and took a sip of the warm milk tea "Nothing?! That's what you can tell me?! Her mother shouted irritated then calmed down "Lucy, please tell me the truth" Lucy then startled, popped a blueberry in her mouth, spoke stuttering "I-Its... I-Its" swallowing the mushed berry she said 'M-Ma i-it was horrible" and the dam inside her broke

"Lucy..." her mother trailed patting her back "Oh mom... you wouldn't believe what happened" she said sobbing, her face burried in her hands Layla Heartphillia stood up and took the tray and the plate from her then settled it on the nearby table. After Lucy's cries and Layla comforting her daughter, Lucy calmed down and finally spoke "Mom... What they did to me was terrible" Lucy's mother's eyes widened "Lucy, Did they-" "No they didn't" Lucy interrupted "Luckily **that** didn't happen" the house was incredibly still that no sound did pierce it until "So what **did** happen, Lucy" And so Lucy told her mother the ambush to the kidnapping and all the way to her combative escape.

But then paused just after the unfortunate re-capture _Should I tell her that I met a guy named Natsu who unexpectedly saved me?_ she thought about it and realized that it wouldn't be a problem if only her mom knew it but her mother would soon pass it on to her father which is not a good thing, her father can go Jesus to Satan real quick. "Lucy?" her mother asked her head cocked to the side, Lucy came out of the belly of her deep thoughts and her vision zoomed over to her mom "Oh yeah um and then when he started to strangle me I kicked him deep in the groin and he passed out"

She started to explain "Then I beat them all up and ran away" her voice rattled it was hard to lie but it came out flowing like honey _Because your used to lying Lucy_ a sinister voice rang in her mind _Shut up_ she said and faced her mother meanwhile she faced her thoughts Layla was blooming in the inside and was brimming with pride and joy _My Lucy fought against those horrid beasts all by herself!_ and thanked the heavens that she had come home safe and sound. She found Lucy on the couch with many wounds and scratches, the most terrible ones were the swollen throat and the bruised head

Then she had patched her up and carried her over to the bed and put on another change of clothes, after she settled her in the bed had kissed her forehead goodnight. Lucy mom's played this scene in her head again and again she still couldn't believe that Lucy had beaten them up and escaped, something wasn't right there was a puzzle piece missing in this picture but she believed her because... _Mum! I'm sorry! I have to do this!_ she shook her head _No, this is something from her past... I shouldn't think about that day..._ "Hey mom, What time is it?" Lucy asked "Huh, Oh 10:55 " Layla replied

"Oh no! I probably missed a lot of work!" Lucy pouted she got up slowly resting on of her hands on the bed then walked towards her vanity and removed the hairbrush from the surface but she couldn't stretch all the way to brush her hair but her mother already ran to Lucy to help her "Lucy, here let me brush your hair" Lucy said "Its ok mom I'll try one more time" so she stretched little more and the bristles clung to her hair she slowly pulled the hair down but her hair had many tangles and the brush couldn't move "Lucy" Layla said grabbing the brush "Let me do this"

Lucy sat on the bed her back facing her mom and Layla brushed her hair slow and steady taking two strands from the front she braided them and clipped them to the back making a sort-of braided crown-like band. The pain wasn't as severe as yesterday so Lucy thought she could survive one school day so she ordered her mom "Ma I have to go to school, now" Layla objected "No way Lucy! Your going to go like this?! How will the school look at you?" Lucy huffed "I don't care" Layla warned "Don't say that only someone who doesn't have a heart says those terrible three words" "Mom do I go to school for me or for my classmates" Her mother sighed "No Lucy, It's not only for the classmates I'm also thinking about you"

Layla continued "Can you bear the pain for the whole day?" Lucy responded "Mooom, I'm not staying for the whole day, Its only half" she looked at her phone "If I hurry up, I can get there before lunch starts" her mother groaned and reluctantly agreed to let Lucy attend half day "Okay Lucy, I'll help you get you get ready but you better finish the whole plate or else..." Lucy was too excited "Okay! Okay! I'll finish!" and she gobbled the two pieces of bread, the mug of lukewarm tea and the bowl of berries in matter of minutes "Alright, Lucy lets get you ready for school"

And so, Lucy got ready for school in a slow and steady pace and with the help of her mother she had gotten down from the stairs but before Lucy could step out of the house "Okay Lucy I'm coming too" Layla Heartphilia slung her black handbag over her shoulder "What?! Why are you coming?!" Lucy asked "Why? Don't you have stairs in your school? I don't think you can run up the stairs with those flimsy legs" she said pointing her roughly bandaged legs "So I'm telling the principal to grant you special permission to access the elevator"

"Oh... Okay" Lucy and her mom arrived at the school entry doors in the middle of lunch some students eyed Lucy and whispered to their neighbors while others mostly snickered past them but her mother didn't seem to realize that this was happening "Lucy hon, Lets go to talk to the principal" They entered in and saw the most adorable little girl in the office chair typing she had magnificent pale blonde and wavy hair as if someone had mixed a tad bit of butter in snow she also had a wing shaped clips on both sides of her head Lucy was confused _What's a little girl doing in a high school?_

Lucy looked at her mother and she seemed confused as well but Layla managed to say "Hello, Is this Ms. Vermillion?" the little girl said "Oh yes, that's me" Lucy and Layla gave each other a look the little girl looked at them and sighed "Guess what's my age" she said in a dead voice "Twelve" they both replied but Lucy said "Wait...no eight" Layla nodded the little girl face palmed herself "Wrong... your not even close" Lucy asked "Your even younger than that?!" the little girl shook her head left to right "No... actually I'm twenty nine years old turning thirty in December"

Lucy and Layla were astounded their jaws had dropped they both looked at each other with absolute shock "Twenty nine?!" they both roared Ms. Vermillion looked pleased as if she expected this all along her mood turned to the sunny side and said "Well enough about that, I see your daughter is really wrapped up here" she looked at the strips of bandages on Lucy's body "I guess you need to go to the principal Mr. Makarov" she smiled and said "Don't worry about whatever your going to ask about, Old Makarov is a jolly fellow, go on" she stood up on the chair to get a good look at their faces

She beamed at them and beckoned them to come in "Go inside" Lucy noticed that she wore a pink frilly blouse and white mini skirt that went quite well with her appearance and so she and her mom went to Mr. Makarov of course slow and steady


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Dead... wow such dead eyes, that's how I can describe them_ Natsu thought gazing at Lucy, Natsu had a hobby of gazing into people eyes and it was usually when he talks with them for the first time but sometimes not, for example like his best... frenemy? Their relationship was complicated they were like ice and fire totally polar opposite his name? Gray. Natsu looked into her eyes again they looked focused but incredibly hollow but... _BRINGGGGGG_ The bell had rung and his thoughts spiraled out to the real world "Natsu"

The science teacher peered at his blank notebook "Have you been paying attention to anything that was taught today?" Natsu huffed and replied looking at the wall to his right "Look Mira... I'm not here to learn anything but for the damn government that tells me to go okay?" he faced Mirajane and looked into her eyes, her eyes were beautiful. They were clear and peaceful like the ocean but her anger is as the unknown number of monstrous creatures that live in the darkest depths, frightening

Natsu blinked because he could see the calm ocean turn into a tidal wave, The students called her angry self 'Satan's soul" because when she was angry it seemed as if the devil itself had come in a human body, nobody could survive her piercing eyes "Look Natsu" her eyes turning into a hot and fiery red "I am a very patient person but you have been trying to test my patience" Natsu stared as if horns were sprouting from her head "I don't care if you come for the government but this is **my** class and **I** want **you** to pay attention, **alright**?" she ordered Natsu in a menacing tone

"I said, **Is that clear?"** she repeated Natsu just gulped, nodded than ran out of class with his science book and notebook flailing in his hand but he fell face first into a person who was the last person he could of bump into, "Watch it jacka*s!" he yelled Natsu opened his eyes and his anger piqued he said "Who you calling jacka*s HUH?!" Gray smirked pleased that he had made Natsu angry and said "You, jacka*s" Natsu was boiling inside and Gray had fed his fire with oil instead of calming it down

"Shut the hell up ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu roared Gray grew red in fury and shouted "Shut up BIRDBRAIN!" but as the two were throwing insults at each other they did not notice a pair of feet walk towards them say "Don't worry, I can shut them up" and smashed their heads together "AAAAHHHGHGGHH!" they screamed in pain then looked up to see "ERRRZAAA!" they both shouted and there it was the President of the Student Council "WHO'S FIGHTING HERE?!" the one and only Erza Scarlet "NOBODY!"

* * *

It had been three weeks since that terrible incident and Lucy was recovering very quickly, No more heavy bandages and from the daily visit to the doctor they had gotten thinner bandages so when she went to school she didn't look like an overstuffed teddy bear not that it mattered anyways, to Lucy she didn't care, her motto was 'I don't give a damn" and it protected her from emotional pain and because of that emotional mindset she didn't even care when she noticed that the guy who had saved her was staring at her but it started to prick her skin when it felt that he was weirdly not exactly at her but something else...

Now Natsu was diagonally placed from her and he was a little far so from Lucy perspective it looked as if he was looking at _OMG he- he- HE'S LOOKING AT MY CHEST!_ her face flushed red and tried to calm down but the only thing that ran in her head was _Pervert Pervert Pervert Pervert Pervert PERVERRTTT!_ and instinctively tried covering them by making an X sign with her arms but Natsu the nuthead didn't have keen eyes as Lucy and so he just dumbly looked back but Lucy had put her focus back at the teacher's lesson and put that aside ignoring him

The bell had rung and she jumped up and raced to the locker so she could hurry up and read a book from the Library... and feed her growling stomach, As she ran past the cafeteria she stopped to see about eight students crowded around a table . But it was all girls who surrounded the table holding envelopes and presents, most of them had expensive chocolates and a small amount of girls held homemade chocolates in baggies

 _Idiots_ she thought _A bunch of idiots_ she then pushed her sliding glasses closer to her eyes and smirked walking dramatically outside the cafeteria, Natsu who was trying to manage the girls that were trying to climb to all over him and Gray, spotted a straw haired female walk out of the cafeteria with an expression he couldn't distinguish between a smile and something else. He raised a brow and sniggered _I wonder what she thinks is soo funny_

He waited for the perfect time to get out and in a few minutes came his chance, Erza decided to come to the table and chased the lovesick puppies out saying "IF YOU WAN'T ME TO KILL THESE TWO" she pulled Natsu and Gray by their hair and yelled "YOU CAN TOUCH THESE TWO DOUCHEBAGS" and the girls all left groaning, Erza sighed and said "I wonder what happened to the 'No more than 3 per lunch' " Gray chomped on his sandwich and mumbled "Lost cause"

Nstsu got up fast and said "Gotta pee" Erza eyed him suspiciously "You barely go to the washroom at this time" "Barely isn't never " Natsu rolled his eyes and he walked away with his hands in his pockets Erza scowled but called "Should I send some of the Council to watch you? You know how aggressive those girls can be" He froze and wrapped his fingers to form a fist but responded calmly "Nahh It's ok" then walked a little faster so she wouldn't say anything else.

Finally! he had the freedom of the hallway, _Now... where is she?_ he found her in a hall way lined with lockers on both walls she was leaning against one of them which had been covered with graffiti and reading a piece of paper then she closed her eyes and sighed heavily Natsu inched carefully towards her and when she opened her eyes there was Natsu blocking her with his arms on both of her sides grinning maliciously

Lucy's eyes widened for a millisecond but then she looked at his eyes with her (as Natsu described them) 'dead, dull' ones "What do you want, Natsu?" she asked shoving the note in her skirt pocket. Natsu was disappointed, almost all the high school girls would melt if they were in Lucy's place, in fact they would consider it as a once in a life time moment; This wasn't what he had expected, Lucy just stared back into his flaming eyes and had an expressionless... er expression.

"I don't have all day Mister Bad Boy" she said waiting expectantly Natsu opened his mouth trying to speak but no words could come out so instead he exhaled. Lucy sighed back and said looking straight into his eyes "Look, If you don't have anything to say... I'll just leave kay?" she lifted his arm and ducked under, her hair touching his arm slightly as she left. Natsu opened his eyes and saw that her locker had been scribbled with cuss words and inappropriate phrases all over

He felt terrible, he had seen these words scribbled on a small number of locker doors and it really was frightening, if you had these 'Cursed Doors' it means you had the lowest levels of respect. Some had scrub marks from the students trying to remove the horrible words but the words won't leave. It was targeted on the people who didn't fit in. Many teachers tried to find out who were doing this but no one knew, even the school board tried to get involved but it was still mysterious

The number of swear words on locker doors had decreased because most of the people who didn't fit in fought hard to fit in, the rest... didn't want to fit in.

 _So that means that girl is a person who doesn't want to fit in_ he thought her dead eyes flickered in his mind _That's what happens to the people who've been hurt_ his mind recalled her bland and dull face. Natsu sighed again and his frown deepened the bell rang again signaling that lunch has finished, he saw that she was coming back to get her things so he turned around to go to the locker hallway that was upstairs

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was feeling cruddier than usual especially because she never expected the guy who saved her to be such a dunce _Why did he do that anyways?_ she remembered his mouth wide open and his canines extra sharp like a vampire _Maybe it was from the panic mode my brain had gotten into so it seemed like they were sharp_ she gulped _But those pearly whites definitely looked real_ she tried debating the answer but she had to no avail

It was P.E today and Lucy really didn't want to go but since her wounds were mild now and the doctor told her mother specifically to exercise once her wounds started to near the 'End stage' or something like that. 'Not hard core sports like basketball or soccer but like dodgeball, tennis and jogging don't push yourself!" her doctor had warned her. Lucy was now aware that she was late to class but really she didn't care because she was feeling rotten.

She entered the Gym to see a bunch of guys doing press ups and some of the girls warming themselves up by doing lunges and the sort. But there would always be a certain group that flashes attention... mainly the girls "OMG! You can see Gray's muscles churning with every push! SQUEEEE!" Lucy rolled her eyes _What are you? A narrator?_ "Natsu do you need a towel? Here! I embroided your initials on it!"

Lucy was steaming now her face was red as a fire engine _WHO NEEDS INTIALS ON A FRIGGIN TOWEL?!_ she took a deep breath and counted to three. _Man, this is irritating... When will , I mean Elfman blow his whistle!_ And right on queue Mr. Strauss erm Elfman blew his sharp piercing whistle "QUIET!" the gym rattled as the gym settled down "Now! Today we are going to play DODGEBALL! By the request of Lisanna and Freed"

"It's always Lisanna! He never picks anyone else!" a voice whispered furiously Lucy sighed probably the umpteenth time this day _Just start the game already! "_ And this time the teams will be... GIRLS VS BOYS!" The whole class screamed in joy! In Magnolia Academy there was this 'Boys against Girls' thing all around may it be the 'Badminton and Tennis Queen: The Great Erza' or the 'Soccer Slayer Twins: Rogue and Sting' the girls versus boys is full strife

But even though this school is like that, relationship wise its total opposite but let's not go into that yet "3 2 1! May the best MANNEST TEAM WIN!" Elfman shouted out pumping his fist into the air. And just like that the gym turned into a full metal bomb site "HIYAAAHHHH!" Balls were thrown like bullets as Lucy tried really hard to avoid them. In the front was Erza whipping the balls like crazy and on the opposite Laxus going hard whipping the balls in blunt fury

Lucy and the girls who were not throwing balls like a maniac stood like deer in the headlights. However, when a ball missed her by an inch Lucy was snapped into the horrifying reality as the situation felt and looked similar to her kidnapping situation. So Lucy fed by adrenaline started to move... moved fast as her poor body could move she ran and dodged as much as she can and the opposite team soon noticed a female running and flailing like a headless chicken.

The game was close as there were only four more guys from the opposite team and four more girls including Lucy! That was a first. Now Lucy fueled by determination started to throw the balls at the opposing team, half an hour passed and there was only two girls and two boys left Erza and Lucy from the girls team and Laxus and Gajeel from the boys team Erza looked sideways to meet Lucy's eyes "Let's kick butt... straw haired girl" Lucy rolled her eyes but said "It's Lucy"

It was a furious game of Erza and Lucy throwing and catching but this lucky streak didn't hold out for long Laxus whipped the ball towards like a canon ball. Lucy ducked to see the ball slam into the wall missing her but just to see Gajeel ready another throw towards "ERZZAA!" she screamed Erza looked at Lucy "MOVE AWAY!" Lucy screamed again but it was too late the ball hit Erza's leg and Elfman called Erza out "WIN IT FOR THE GIRLS LUCY!" yelled Erza from the sidelines

Lucy was sweating head to toe her rush of adrenaline declining rapidly. She had to face these two bad boys all by her own _Bring it on!_ she thought wiping her sweat with her already sweaty hand


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy looked at the boys with sheer concentration, her deep fuscous eyes bore deeply into there's. Laxus and Gajeel were shivering because her eyes looked as if she was looking into their very soul _What the heck! What is this aura I'm sensing?_ Gajeel thought frightened, Laxus kept his composure and Gajeel tried his best as well but he was distracted from the hazy, gloomy and dark purple aura turning the gym freezing cold.

Goosebumps pricked each of the students, chills climbing their spine "What is this?!" some said "Don't tell me it's Mirajane!" and "No it's not, dummy! It must that girl who's versing Laxus and Gajeel" Lucy took the beige colored volleyball that was laying on her feet and took aim Gajeel was on 'Aware Mode' but he was still nervous as hell then Lucy fired towards... the wall? The ball spiraled to the wall then bounced off curving towards Gajeel in tremendous speed.

But he quickly leaped into the air and smirked: "You missed, _bunny girl_ " looking at the two parts of her hair that stuck out like bunny ears. Lucy looked back at Gajeel said nothing and smiled as the ball sped under his legs and hit his teammate directly on his toe. Laxus had paid attention but he didn't expect the ball to hit him so it was too late, he stared absentmindedly as he was still processing what was happening, the crowd booed as Elfman called him out.

Gajeel took a deep breath and recollected himself _L_ _ook Gajeel you are the Dodgeball Dragon no one has beaten you, you're not letting this random stranger ruin your reputation_ he took a good amount of balls and started to barrage her. Lucy's triggered body was beginning to stop pulsing with adrenaline because the situation was not as extreme so after a good round of dodging and throwing made her pant, Gajeel smirked again _She's getting worn out_

This time when Gajeel threw the balls, Lucy was trying her very best to dodge them all but Gajeel smartly ambushed her with two balls one on each side, Lucy who was already extremely worn out couldn't predict the ambush and _SCREECH_ "Lucy, out" Elfman declared but she couldn't continue anymore she fell to the side and started coughing uncontrollably for a good 20 seconds

Gajeel didn't bother to care he was busy pressing down his pride with great effort _Good try 'Bunny_ girl' he thought to snicker _But that's what happened to the people who face me_ and the whole hoard of guys rained upon him showering cheers and yells down at him. The girls sighed, three of them from the group groaned and left saying "Well that's what we get for trusting a nerdy b*ch" the rest of the girls followed murmuring many hurtful comments about Lucy as they left

Erza was the only one who didn't say anything but ran to Lucy, jumping from the crowded bleachers to the bomb site... that used to be a Gymnasium. Lucy lay there with Elfman blurting random phrases to her so she would wake up. Erza grew furious as he said "Hey! Hey! Hey! The next class is going to come in..." Erza growled angrily "What do you think you doing Elfman?" Elfman started stuttering anxiously "I was just doing a MAN would to another MAN, you know MAN to MAN"

Erza replied still in her furious mood "And do you think what you're doing is going to help a WOMAN?!" Elfman replied "Yes ma'am! I mean no ma'am" he hung his head low and mumbled "It's not my fault that I'm not a Ladies Man" Erza yanked his arm and pushed him away her angry face turned into a worried frown "Seems like she's been hurt before" she fingered the loose bandages that hung like giant bangles on a small wrist "She needs medical assistance immediately"

Heaving Lucy's body over her back she walked towards the Nurse's Office, Lucy's breathing was aggravated and sickly _She pushed herself 'til the limits_ Erza thought _She's extremely strong_ When she reached the Nurse's Office but the place was barren with a notice 'Gone for Lunch' placed on the desk Erza sighed _Who should I go to now?_ she thought but almost got the answer, Of course! _she can be of some help!_ She settled Lucy in one of the cots and burst into speed through the hallways

* * *

Natsu wasn't there at the Dodgeball Game, he decided to ditch class the moment he heard 'Boys vs Girls' he didn't want to be on the same team as that doofus Gray. He remembered the previous times he played with him in middle school... don't ask what happened. The only thing I can say is that the gym was blasted into pieces by both of them, literally, Gray and Natsu had broken one of the major supports of the gym and it had... collapsed

Thankfully no one had gotten hurt but it really wasn't their fault, The Gym was one of the oldest parts of Magnolia Middle school; It was hanging onto its last days so it was a good excuse to repair it. Most students were in class right now, but not Natsu he was in lounging in the nearby fast food restaurant with a sports drink on the table. He checked his phone to see the time _The bell would've ringed by now..._

He sat on the cushy chair and slowly went to sleep.

He was awoken when he heard a noise _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ it was like a hammer being lightly tapped on a window pane but he ignored it and even considered it soothing to his head but then _THUNK!_ he felt the hammer hit his head very hard and his window pane of sleep shattered. "Hey, Idiot wakey wakey!" Natsu growled as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes "Gray, don't start" he looked steely at his cold-hearted frenemie and he looked back and said "What are you going to do about it? Sleepyhead"

Natsu's hackles rose as he tried to give another snarky comeback but stopped as Lisanna yelled "STOPPP!" and slammed the table with her two fists she huffed saying "Can you not stop arguing with each other for at least a day? Geeezz" Natsu and Gray abruptly stopped as the cold silence filled the atmosphere. Natsu asked looking around "Hey where's Erza?" "She's helping a girl," a voice said from behind, Natsu turned around "jellal? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Taking a break from the girl group" Jellal responded sitting down beside him "They kicked you out? Sucks for you" Gray said grinning "Didn't I just say that did not want to sit with them today, god" Jellal said annoyed "Seriously, It's lonely there" he shook his head. Natsu looked Jellal and asked, "Wait, how do you know she's helping a girl?" Gray faced palmed himself and said "He's probably in her class, genius" "Ohhhh" Natsu replied with a realized expression

"Did you see my sister and brother yet?" Lissanna asked kindly "Yup, they're coming" replied Jellal his eyes looking downwards

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **"** Mavis! Thank god I found you!" Erza panted, the door to the Staff Room open wide "Hmm, What's up Erza?" The secretary asked calmly pouring the kettle of water in a teapot. And she explained the situation, "And she needs some help right now!" Erza finished anxiously "And I need you to-" "Help her, right?" Erza nodded "Well... okay but you need to give me a piggie back ride so we can get there faster" she smiled mischievously Erza groaned but agreed anyways

Mavis went aboard on her back and the two of them arrived at the Nurses office in the nick of time. Mavis climbed out and asked, "Where is she?" "In the cot, follow me" and they found Lucy very quickly who still suffocating. Mavis's eye's widened as she realized who she was _That Lucy? Who would play dodgeball like their life depends on it while their wounds are still healing?_ she sighed and reached for the medical kit that was on the table and started to work.

'A little bit of this..." she took out an ointment "And put it on this..." she put a bit of the liquid on a fresh piece of fabric "Erza, I need more bandages" "Right away!" came the response. While Mavis was mending her wounds, Erza watched no words were given until "Erza you can go now" "But-" "No but's just go" Erza nodded dutifully and walked out the door

Mavis continued replacing the bandages, adding small band-aids to the small cuts and putting cold compresses on the swollen parts of her body. After she was done she checked her pulse and felt her forehead, satisfied she left to retrieve her green tea that was in the little glass china pot. When she came back, she saw that Lucy had awoken and had a confused expression on her face. When her eyes met Mavis she croaked "Mavis is that you?"

Mavis sat down on the little stool putting the mug of tea to her lips taking a sip "What? What happened?" Mavis exhaled and said "You passed out due to the extreme pressure and your body couldn't bear it" she sipped again "Oh... yeah, that happened' Lucy said remembering what had happened "Why the heck would you play dodgeball like as if it was an Olympic Game?" Lucy sighed "I don't know... I just got scared"

Mavis was getting angrier "So? You don't need to play like this!" Lucy sat up "I feel better... Can I go now?" Mavis sighed closing her eyes "Go" Lucy swung to the side her legs touching the floor. Mavis opened one of her eyes "Do you need some help?" Lucy shook her head "No, I'm good" She gulped as her legs ached when she got up. She almost fell back down until Mavis grabbed her hand.

"I said I'm-" Lucy said dully "Be quiet and follow" Mavis led her out of the room and they both separated. Lucy to the left, Mavis to the right.

 _How words can tear one's heart like tissue_ Mavis thought, sipping on her tea _But how those words can heal the same heart_ she smiled and continued walking to the office

 **A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I hope you still enjoy my fanfiction. Thank you for warm and kind reviews that you have been giving especially I would like to mention FairytailxFangirl for giving such pleasing comments and also to the rest of you**

 **Please continue to read and review!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **Author**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Drinng!_ the door jingled, welcoming the new customers "Hey Mira!" yelled Natsu waving his arm "Can't you say something without screaming across the hallway?" Gray asked annoyed "Hello Elfman" Lissanna smiled patting the seat next to her "Erm... Hey... Erza" The trio walked in, all in smiles except Erza who's smile was rather forced. Jellal noticed almost immediately but kept quiet, Lissanna, however, stepped up and asked

"Erza... you don't look too good" Jellal cleared his voice and asked, "Yeah, What's wrong?" his eyes filled with genuine concern. Erza smiled sadly and sighed "Our neighborhood is getting worse and worse by the year don't you think?" Natsu and the gang exchanged worried glances. Gray mumbled his hands holding his chin "Yeah, It is" he continued "I mean nobody can figure out who's wrecking the lockers"

It was silent until Natsu said cheerfully "Instead of yammering about this stuff right now, let's order some food!" which earned a glare from Erza. Natsu gulped "...and then talk about this while eating?" he finished uneasily but Erza wasn't paying attention to him "Alright, Let's talk while eating" "But doesn't it always end with Natsu and Gray fighting or Natsu too busy eating?" Mirajane asked, "Or too busy napping, remember last time?" Lissanna asked her frown turning into a smile

Elfman laughed "He fell asleep on Gray's lap!" Everyone roared in laughter, well, except Gray "I can still remember his drool going all over my pants!" Gray grimaced "Remember the time when he drank 'Bubble Beer' thinking it was "Bubble Bear' the soda?" Natsu who trying to escape and change the subject said "I'll go order the food" Erza added quickly "I'll come too, just in case you grab the wrong order" she chuckled, Natsu rolled his eyes but still went with her.

Soon the table was filled with chicken wings, garlic knots, and burgers; salads, fries, and soda. This time Natsu wanted his most favorite one 'Flamin' Bull' he described the taste "Riding a bull plus going on the scariest rollercoaster with a side of falling from the sky." "Erza... are you sure that's the only thing that's bothering you?" Gray asked taking a swig of 'Ice Breaker' "urhh-hrmm" Natsu added his mouth filled with food "Whatsh Urp Ersha?" Natsu guzzled half of the can in one gulp

Erza replied munching on the Ceasar salad "Well... at Gym we had Dodgeball..."

* * *

Lucy felt even worse than before, for the past two weeks that's the only word she could use to describe school: worse. The aching in her legs, the bleariness in her mind was making it even worse. Hunger squeezed her stomach as if a hand had grabbed her intestines and began squeezing them _This is bad, I don't know where my locker is..._ she wandered around the halls until she found the locker room.

She found an envelope with a note stuck to the lid in her bag saying:

 _Sorry sugarplum_

 _I was in a rush so I couldn't make lunch today_

 _but I've left you some money so you can buy some lunch_

 _Love, Mom_

She groaned _I feel like crap but I have to go outside and buy something... ughhh_ her eyelids started to lower as she dazedly walked to the exit. She carefully made her way down the sidewalk and into a nearby plaza. The smell of garlic, herbs, and mouthwatering scents came rushing over her but one smell was tantalizing she followed the smell and into a small restaurant.

 _Oh, my god, this smells like heaven! What is this!_ she opened her eyes to see a bowl of rice stirred into a curry and garlic bread with melted cheese on the side. She went up to the cashier and asked "What was that man who came before me order?" the young cashier smiled and said "It's Riz au Poulet and Cheese stuffed garlic bread, It's today's chef special" Lucy with a dazed expression asked again "How much... is it?"

The man said, "Depends, would you like a drink with your order?" he smiled in a sly fashion "Sure, What's the cheapest drink you have?" she questioned "Well... It would be the Rasberry cocktail" Lucy cocked her head thinking in her head "A-Ahllright I'll get that" He punched a few keys and murmured a few words "...drink discount... five dollars off" and in few seconds he said "Alright your order will be up in a few minutes" he looked into her eyes

"Cash or credit ma'am?" Lucy breathed out "Cash" "Okay ma'am your total is... $11.75" Lucy rubbed her eyes and pulled out the envelope from her pocket, there was a whole 20 dollar bill she gave it to the man and waited for her change. Soon after she received her change, she leaned on the wall waiting patiently for her order. She was more aware as the drowsiness began to fade "Order number 211!"

She walked to the counter, received her tray and sat on one of the 'One seating' booths and began to eat, slowly munching on the rice and curry but then realized she didn't know how much calories or nutrition there was. Her body stiffened, _OH crap! Garlic Cheese bread and a cheesy sauce! I was too unfocused to order!_ she sighed _But at least the food tastes really good_ she continued eating and decided to not use the cheesy sauce

She felt a cold feeling climb down her throat and fill her bloodstreams with icicles, her head fogged up and she zoned out for a while _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _Wait, this feeling...No No! It can't be!_ **_Yes, sweetheart..._ ** the voiced hissed in her hear ** _It's me, little girl_**

 ** _I'm back, and_ _never going back_** it cooed in her mind **_You, my dear has a price to payyy_**

* * *

"And then Mavis told me to leave... so I don't know what happened" Erza finished regretfully, Natsu and the rest were in deep thought until "She... " Natsu began in a serious tone "She was..." he remembered her eyes those hollowed, dead eyes "She is... fighting someone," Lissanna said immediately. All eyes turned to her, Lissanna looked at the rest of the crew and continued "More like... something"

"How do you know that little sis" Mira asked "Her eyes..." Natsu spoke up "Her eyes were... dead" "What?!" Elfman asked stunned "The candle of hope is gone," Natsu said eyeing Erza "As if-" "She's given up," LIssanna said interrupting him "Given up on fighting the 'Something'" Natsu nodded, _No wonder her eyes were different than the ones I have seen before_ he thought

"Given up on her life," Lissanna said, "Can we do something?" Erza asked her hands cupping her cheeks "Can we save her?" "Erza...I'm sorry to break this to you but" Mirajane exhaled her teeth clenched "She would probably end up like Simon" Erza's eyes widened "You mean!" "Yes, that's why I realized what Lissanna meant when she said 'fighting someone'

Ezra's mind flashed with the images of her childhood _"Erza, that's a really nice name" "Erza I got to tell you something" "I-I"_

 _"I Love you"_

Erza zoomed back into reality, her jaws wide open "Ungghh!" she coughed, Jellal sprang into action taking out the medication from his jeans "Erza!" he yelled Mirajane and LIssanna caught her fast as she began shaking "Here!" Jellal gave her the pill and she swallowed the mixture and in a few seconds she calmed down. Jellal was shivering "Erza?"

Erza nodded "I'm fine Jellal," Mira felt terrible so she began to apologize "Oh Erza! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned him" Erza shook her head "No Mira, you just stated the facts" "BUt it triggered your memories!" "I know but it's not you to blame," Erza said her eyes downcast "Sooner or later I have to get over his death" All was quiet until "Holy mother of ice! What time is it?!" Gray screamed panicking

Natsu checked his phone "Oh shoot! WE HAVE 5 MINUTES!" they all scrambled out of their seats, and ran as their lives depended on it. "Come on guys! Cheer up!" Nastu said cheerfully smiling at his companions "We're friends after all!" Jellal rolled his eyes, Gray smiled "Yeah that's why I let you off the hook when you drooled all over me, Idiot"

Natsu started to protest "But that's!" "Shuusshh!" Erza said sharply "This isn't the time to bicker!"

"Yes, Ms. President," Gray and Natsu said in unison rolling their eyes

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "RUNNN!"

* * *

Lucy froze, all thoughts were blocked by the single voice _NO! NOOO! I fought you last time! No! **You can't push me back, Lucy**_ the voice sneered _**I'm here and here to stay so stop fighting!** Stop it! I thought I got rid of you months ago! Leave me alone! _

**_I'll say it again, I'm back Lucy and no one can stop me_**

 ** _You have a price to pay_**

She blinked furiously trying to push the voice back and in a fierce tug of war it decided to give in _**I'll go now Lucy but I'll come back when It's time...**_ she blinked again and soon she was back into the real world. The rest of her 'Riz au Poulet' was turning cold so she rushed to finish the meal and decided to put the other half of the bread in a ziplock bag

Looking at her phone to see the time, she rushed out the restaurant only to see the sign 'Jedro's Grotto' _Hmmm gotta note that name so I can come back next time_ she tried to remember how she came to this plaza but she could only remember glimpses of it. But at that exact same time, she saw a gang of teens who wore the Magnolia's HIghchool crest on their shirts and sweaters!

She looked closely and also saw it was her science teacher, gym teacher, and that dunce Natsu approaching her in incredible speed! Lucy crouched low so they wouldn't notice her but Natsu and a black haired fellow were running as... Erza was chasing them! They were too distracted to notice! Lucy took this as her chance and followed them all the way back thanking the gods

 _At least now I can get back_ she thought relieved _And that voice isn't haunting me..._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I finally got to finish it on time! That's an accomplishment, There will be more to come! So keep on reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Huff... huff... huff... huff_ Lucy ran closely behind the group, careful not to make herself visible but that was easy to follow because they were extremely rapid. In fact, she was barely managing to hang onto their trail! _Slow down you jocks!_ she managed to run after them until they reached their destination _Finally! I thought I was going to puke up all my guts out!_ Lucy hid behind a tall bush as the group moved forward and into the building, or so she thought

 _The coast is clear..._ she stealthily walked out making sure no one saw her and her world went dark, she couldn't see anything! "What the heck! Who the hell are you?! SHow yourself! Bastard!" "No need to be soo meaann, Lucy..." "Wait a minute... Is it you Natsu?!" her vision was restored as the hands were removed. She turned around to see Natsu gleaming with happiness his teeth shining golden in the glare of the of the sun, Lucy frowned "What is wrong with you?! Can't you give me some peace?!"

Natsu's smile went down "Why is it that every single time. I look at you, you're **not** smiling "

"It's because I don't idiot" Lucy growled her face turning into a deep frown

"Okay! That's the second person who's called me Idiot today! I'm not letting you go!" Natsu yelled

"Oh? Try me..."

"Don't you dare Lucy-"

"Wait a minute... How do you know my name?'

Natsu was taken aback

"Uhhhhmmm...Erza told me"

"What? You guys talk about me?"

"N-nno we don't..."

"Then how would you know my name without Erza talking about me?"

Natsu was stumped, he could say nothing, He stood there speechless

The corners of Lucy's mouth raised a little higher

"W-we were talking about the dodgeball game"

The corners of Lucy's mouth dropped into a straight line

"Oh" her eyes darted to the stony pavement

"Hey I'm sor-" Natsu began to say

Lucy shook her head refusing his apology "From now on we are strangers, I don't know you, you don't me"

"Thank you for your unusual conversation but I've got to go to class"

And with that, Lucy strutted towards the high school, leaving Natsu behind

* * *

Lucy speed walked to the academy, her hands covering her face reminiscing what had happened "Oh no, what have I done" she thought out loud, the bell rang the moment she reached her locker _Dammit..._ she thought hastily _I'm late..._

She groaned as she made her way to her next class, History. The History teacher was a grumpy fellow, he was always groaning and grumbling most of the time and gets angry whenever his best friend Macao Conbolt visited out of the blue... which hasn't been happening for a week because he hasn't come to school ever since last Monday. Even Wakaba, the history teacher has been starting to grumble a lot more since last Monday

"Alright kids, settle down..." he drawled "Today is a review for the upcoming test that's next week" he turned around and started writing on the chalkboard. Lucy managed to slip inside the room unnoticed and sat at the very front so she could see the board better, he turned around to see a face he hadn't seen the first time the students had come "Hmm... I'm pretty sure I hadn't seen you the first time the bell had rung" he narrowed his eyes "Are you late?"

Lucy started to stammer "U-um Y-yes si-ir" Wakaba just smiled, "Eh don't worry kid, You ain't that kid Natsu who comes late or never at all" he continued, holding the white chalk in his hands "You seem like a responsible one, I'll let you off the hook this time" Lucy nodded furiously bowing her head down "Th-thank y-you sir" "Stop stammerin' soo much, I ain't gonna bite" he said turning around to the chalkboard "Yes " she squeaked her face all hot

 _What a mess! Ughhh_ she closed her eyes for few seconds and noticed a short, blue-haired female buried in a large textbook _Is that even grade 9?_ she tilted her head to the side her eyes widened _Grade 10 history?!_ she stopped to focus on the ongoing lesson _She must've taken AP... but why isn't she with AP students?_ she shrugged as she began to finish taking notes "...pg 55 on the Fegalbend Revolution answer the question sheet"

Wakaba said as the bell rang shrilly, echoing down the halls. Everyone left even the tiny bluenette bundling the large books under her thin, frail arms; she could hear a small squeak come out of her lips as she tried to carry the massive load. Lucy looking at her struggle felt bad and decided to help her "Hey, need some help?" she asked pointing to her books "No thank you, I'm fine" she immediately said _"No thank you, I'm fine" huh, haven't I heard that before, Deja vu much?_

Lucy shrugged "Well, help yourself" and began to walk towards the exit "Wait-" she turned around, her golden locks nearly slamming into the door "I wouldn't mind you carrying one book," the petite bluenette said in a hushed tone Lucy sighed once more and made her way towards the girl as she dramatically dropped the 3 books, 2 binders and writing materials on the floor "Hufffghhh" the bluenette exhaled sitting on the ground

"I'll carry the two heavy books and the heavy binder while you carry the rest of the stuff," Lucy said gathering the items, the girl's mouth turned into an 'O' "But isn't that going to be real-" Lucy held them with ease but still grunted "Wow, this **is** heavy" "Heavy" the girl finished the bluenette shook her head and started to lift all the rest of the items off the floor and they made their way to the hallways

People started to snicker and whisper "Seems like the 2 nerds are helping each other out, ha" "Good for them, those losers" The girl started to have a pained reaction as if someone had betrayed her. Lucy who didn't give a damn, minded her own business until she saw little blubs of teardrops line up on the girl's eyes; Lucy's guard almost went down, almost "Just ignore them" Lucy said looking straight at the exit

The girl wiped her eyes "W-what?" she asked startled "Don't care, What they say isn't going to help you in the future" Lucy replied steadily "They are not going to be there in your time of need, you know better" the girl stuttered out a "Thanks" after a few moments she asked "Hey, Whats your name?" "Lucy" "Uhhh okay the last name?" "Heartphillia" The girl sighed "We are not getting anywhere with one-word answers" "Ok let me ask you questions" Lucy suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

The girl stayed quiet "I don't think it's a complicated question" Lucy said baffled

The blue-haired female closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"It's..."

"Levy..."

"Levy McGarden"

"Oh, Hello Levy; Nice to meet you"

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

What! Doesn't she know anything about the last name McGarden?! That's... No way!

"Where do you come from Lucy?" I asked as innocently as possible "Bosco, why?"

Oh... no wonder she doesn't know

Bosco is far from Magnolia, that's why she doesn't know

"Oh nothing," I said trying to play it cool, she shrugged and left it at that

I studied her face as discreetly as possible, There's something off about her... but I don't know what, as if she's not a human in a weird way

Ehhh that's just weird, no weird isn't the word unnatural; there you go

"Anything you want to say to me?" she asked her eyebrows arched

"No... Why'd you ask that?" I asked

"Oh? Well your looking at my face for quite a while now" she said turning the corner

"Oh was I? Sorry" I replied trying not to make eye contact

She shrugged it off again and it was silent again

"I have a question," Lucy asked as we reached my locker

"What is it?" I asked again fiddling with my lock

"You're an AP student, right? Why weren't you in the AP class?"

I didn't want to answer the question at all,

"Its none of your business" I replied, hoping she wouldn't pry anymore

"OK, It's your choice after all," she said as I was placing my things in the locker "Well here you go" she handed those books and the binder to me and began to leave

"Well don't expect me to carry things again, Come tomorrow I'm going to act like our conversation didn't even happen" and with that, she disappeared out of sight

Well, I should be glad that I at least got to have one conversation in Grade 9

* * *

 _Well, that didn't go as expected; Wish she said some more about that AP though_ Lucy thought, making her way down to her locker. The sound of 'Moonshine In the Rainbow' began to play in her pocket, her phone was ringing "What's up mom" she answered the call "Lucy, Virgo called me a few minutes ago to tell you they want to see you today" Her mother said, "Okay why?" "They weren't specific, just make sure to go today kay?" "Hmm okay" "Bye Lucy" _Beep_

After a while of collecting her belongings and bundling herself with a new hand-knit poncho, she finally finished during the summer, she went outside breathing the cold, frost air in her nostrils. She flashed her Student ID at the bus driver and climbed aboard the tightly packed bus and in few minutes she was there! Their logo (sun peeking out of the golden hills) flashing brightly at her

She went inside, the warm air slowly entering her bloodstream and Virgo coincidently waiting patiently in an armchair near the entrance

"Lucy, we need to talk"

 **A/N Hope ya'll have enjoyed this chapter as well! I'm flattered for all the kind and considerate reviews and for the wonderful improving reviews! Hope to see more this chapter! Should I do a Q/A soon? If you guys would like to I'll gladly do one!**

 **Love. Author**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Virgo?" "We have to talk, princess" she repeated, her beautiful baby blue eyes looking into her own "But-" Lucy tried to protest "Follow me" Virgo demanded as she moved through the crowded restaurant "Excuse me! Oh, careful!" they said bumping into the multitude of people. It felt like an eternity until Virgo reached the 'Employees Only' door "Come inside Lucy" she said and they went inside settling onto one of the chairs.

Lucy asked her eyes worried with concern "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?!" "I should be the person saying that" a voice boomed behind her, she turned around "Aries!" The young female walked towards them and sat in another chair but her expression wasn't heartwarming and soft like usual, instead, it was somber with a hint of hostility, in a way it was menacing

"Lucy, we've been watching you for a while and it seems that you've been hiding something from us," she said her hands clasped together; Lucy was confused "What are you guys talking about? I don't understand!" "She means," Virgo said despondently "There is something hidden in the shadows" _What the heck is going on here?!_ Lucy thought her head spinning _Something is awfully wrong..._

Aries sighed and then continued "Lucy, we've known you ever since you were little" She looked at Virgo her eyes asking for approval and then she continued "And you've been a bubbly, warm and happy little girl ever since we landed our eyes on you" Now it was Virgo's turn "But as time goes by, you're not our bubbly, happy little girl anymore" she paused for Aires to continue "I know time and... puberty can change things but I feel that that is not the reason"

"So..." Lucy began "You guys think... I'm suffering from something and unable to tell you guys" "It could be" Virgo said "Something is wrong and we can see it, No, more like feel it" Lucy sighed "Guys, If something did happen or if I am suffering. You guys would be the first people I would tell" She took off her poncho, unbuckling each buckle "You don't need to worry, I'm fine like always" Lucy said giving them a smile

Aries and Virgo gave each other a look "We believe in you Lucy" Virgo said "But that's useless if you don't believe in us" _They care about me..._ her eyes began to fill with tears _They care... about my existence_ but she immediately wiped away those tears before they even fell "I believe in you" she said "No matter what"

* * *

Lucy walked to the bus stop again, she wouldn't ever forget the next thing that happened. As she sat down on the freezing wooden plank, cuddled in her warm poncho in the middle of November, It began to fall

What began to fall?

Snow

Snow began to fall slowly and gently across the driveway, Lucy looked up at the dozens and millions of teeny weeny ice crystals falling from the sky

It was dotting her hair with white spots like shaved coconuts, her boots firmly in place

Her glasses were speckled with ice and snow, in a matter of minutes the neighborhood was fading away, turning into a winter wonderland

Blankets of snow covered houses and stores

It was magical, she didn't even realize the bus, stop at the... well, at her stop

The driver waited for few seconds but then left, whizzing towards the next stop

Lucy only realized it when she felt shards of ice and wind graze her cheek

"HEYYYYYY!" she screamed as loud as she could, she got up her breath rising into cold fog

And she ran, chasing the locomotive but then stumbled on a patch of hard ice and fell on top of someone

"Ouch!" the voice said muffled, she squeezed her eyes shut _Oh no! Oh no! Oh No! What am I going to do?!_

She slowly opened her eyes when the person didn't say anything

 _Oh...my...GODDD!_

It was Natsu with his wry smile, his canines now glowing silver he looked _Beautifull...With the snow sprinkled over his pink..._ she blinked rapidly and snapped out of it _What the heck am I thinking about?! Oh god, what the heck is wrong with my hormones today!_

Even worse! He was on top of her! His face was awfully close to her own! _OH MY GOD SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I was walking back home and it suddenly started to snow and boy was it beautiful. I just wish it would snow but it wouldn't be freezing cold but that would probably defy physics. But seriously! just imagine how much fun it would be if it wasn't soo cold! It would be such a different experience... but on the other side, there wouldn't be the traditional hot chocolate after a cold day. Damn that sucks

While I was already drowned in my own thoughts, I heard a furious thumping but before I could even start to take hold of what was happening- BAMM! Something or someone ran into me _That was heavy! What ran into me? Buffalo? Bison? A cow?!_ "Ooof!" the thing said _Wait a minute, No animal can barge into me on the middle of a sidewalk..._ I fluttered my eyes open _It's Lucy!_ I leaned closer to her pale white skin but not too much, my hands blocking her escape

Waiting for a reaction

Slowly

She opened her eyes

Her face blushed scarlet

I smiled

 _Cute_

* * *

His smiled widened _Hormones! Stop raging like a frigging storm inside of me! If only you were a person... I could have given you a good whacking!_ Lucy thought, trying to hide her face which was blooming into roaring rose

"Heh, You should blush more often, It's cute," he said smiling

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump_ Lucy's heart was beating madly inside her chest _L-Lucy! D-ont you dare blush again!_ and to her surprise, she managed to hide it

"I need to get up if _you_ don't mind," she said as steadily as possible _Damn you hormones! Now I look like a total fool! It's not me Hormones! Hormones!_ she screamed inside

"Oh? You can get up ~ _Luucy~"_ he chirped his body moving close enough that his forehead was touching her's!

 _Trying to push my buttons are you Natsu?_

She smirked and shoved him down to the ground, he landed hard on his back with a grunt "Oooof!"

"Hey what was that for!" he whined

Lucy was about to giggle but then stopped herself

"That's what you get _~Oh dearest Natsu~_ " she cooed sarcastically

She got up from the icy floor and patted her snow and ice shards covered poncho

She turned around and began to go on her way home

 _No one can be trusted_ she thought determinedly _No matter how trustworthy they may seem or how much_ she paused

 _My hormones like them_ she gave a small snort and saw that there was a bus stopping at the stop

She ran as fast as she could and hopped onto the bus

Natsu was still laying on the icy ground, a voice at the back of his head kept on saying _Dayuuum, son! You just got burned!_

 _OH SHUT UP WOULD YOU!_ he thought angrily, clenching at the snow that was the nearest to him

* * *

 _Why does he cling onto me soo much..._ Lucy thought her eyes closed.

Lucy was snuggled under her covers just after a long and warm shower _I just want to be left alone, all by myself_ she reached for her hairbrush

 ** _Hn... All. By. Yourself. Huh, Lucy?_**

 _Yes, all...by...myself_

Her outreached arms began to rewind back to the bed

And they fell

With a _Thump_

Her head started to throb

Started to pulsate

Her heart started to beat madly inside her As if it wanted to jump out and attack her

 **All**

 **By**

 **Yourself**

Those words started to pierce her shell of 'I don't care' it was deeply embedded like a dagger stuck in a beating and tender heart

 _It hurts... Take it away_ she began to moan _Please..._

 ** _It should_**

 ** _It will_**

 ** _And it's not going to get any better from now on, Lucy_**

 _Swear to me Lucy, We will be best friends forever_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yes! Triple Yes! Wompilion Yes!_

 _Pinkie Promise?_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die..._

 _Stick a needle in my eye..._

 _Though my lips are sealed and a promise is true_

 _I won't break my word, my word to you_

* * *

Lucy gasped as she woke up from the nightmare, she reached for her heart which felt sore and torn as if "...a knife just stabbed it"

She ran to the washroom splattering cold water on her face multiple times

 _That voice...I need to get rid of it_

 _What... What can I do?_

 _I thought I got rid of it_

 _Why is it back?!_

 _Someone_

 _Please_

 _Help me..._

 **A/N This may be a little... heartwrenching for some of you and well... It was a little tough for me to write it out too**

 **This story was based on a true story so it's not going to always be happy-go-lucky chapters**

 **Even though the chapters right now are a little... angsty**

 **But in the end, it's worth it**

 **(The rest of the saying of 'Cross my Heart' is from a poem it is not from me)**

 **-Author (:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _The amount of snow falling down is... crazy_ Lucy thought, looking at the clear, glass window pane

 _Soo much snow..._ she wrapped the blanket even tighter across her body.

It was snowing hard that morning. That night when she had slept was a night full of whistling and howling of the horrid wind

Its voice disturbed her fretful sleep and she now had dark eyebags underneath

 _*Tap* *Tap*_ came a knock on the door "Come in!" she said spreading the sheet over her lap

The hinges squeaked as her mother came in "Lucy? How are those legs of yours doing?"

"Good, sore... but still pretty good" she replied scooting over to give her mom some room to sit down

Lucy's mother peered down at her face "Lucy, Is there something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh, That's...That's nothing" she said free from her awkward trance

Layla wouldn't give in "Lucy if there's something wrong you can-"

"Tell me, I know mom," she said her voice barely a whisper

"You are not the only person who said this to me, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not that it matters anyways"

"It does matter!"

"Mom! I'm really not in the mood to bicker with you!"

Her mother stopped and so did she

"Lucy..."

"Mom, I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine" Lucy said her head buried under the covers **_Perfectly fine.. eh? YOU sure about that?_**

Sometimes when you say your fine, It's really hard to say the true feelings you've hidden no matter how many times they ask you.

* * *

After that, Lucy flew down the stairs to have a hearty breakfast _Mmm... Some of those waffles will do nicely, Oh! Maybe some bacon and eggs!_ She thought, fantasizing about those delicious foods _Yes! I'll make some for mom too!_

She rolled up her sleeves and she began to bring out the equipment _Hmm... Big Bowl, Whisk, Waffle Iron, Pan, Teaspoon, Measuring cup..._

She brought the ingredients out of the pantry and began to make a great amount delicacies

 **Meanwhile**

Lucy's mother, Layla was in her bedroom looking at some pictures and documents _How much she's grown..._ she grabbed a picture when Lucy was 12 years old exactly at that time

 _I remember those times when she was just a little girl..._

 _Those times when we had to salvage the minimal amount of money that was in our banks_

 _Those times when Lucy... wasn't the Lucy she is right now_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mommy! I'm Hooommmee! rang little Lucy's voice_

 _Lucy! Your wet! What happened?! Layla had said kneeling towards her daughter_

 _Oh! That happened because daddy's vroom-vroom stopped working so we had to wait for these people to pick them up and then we had to-_

 _Okay! Okay! I get it_ _Layla laughed wiping Lucy's wet arms Where's daddy? _

_I'm right here Layla... Lucy's mother turned around and saw her husband soaked to the bone _

_His hair a mangy mess and was holding multiple newspaper sheets in his hands_

 _Jude..._

 _Don't worry Lucy's okay just a little wet but her clothes are fine_

 _Wait! Layla tried to interrupt but he just continued   
_

_I covered her with my jacket that was in the trunk but-_

 _You had nothing to cover yourself..._

 _I-_

 _Lucy interrupted their conversation by saying_

 _Daddy said I should switch with daddy's big sweater with my little sweater and I thought it was fair_

 _Lucy began to cry_

 _But.. *hic* It was too *hic* smaalll *hic* for him_

 _Oh, Lucy..._ _Her mother began her heart breaking for the little child_

 _Don't worry Jude said  Daddy's big and strong but your not so its okay luce-juice_

 _But still! It's not fair daddyy!_

 _Shhh... Her mother said  You are going straight to bed _

_But- But what about daddy?_ _Lucy asked her little hands reaching towards her mother_

 _I'll get him nice dry but it's time for your nap Layla said carrying her towards the small room_

 _Kay..._

 _After that, it was only Layla and Jude sitting on the small couch together_

 _She remembered that small conversation they had while Lucy was sound asleep_

 _Jude... Did you cover yourself with those flimsy pieces paper?_

 _I-I did_

 _She sighed_ _You didn't bring the umbrella either?_

 _No, I didn't_

 _But why didn't you cover yourself with anything_

 _I did Layla!_

 _With paper! Do you think that's going to help in a pouring rain?!_

 _I couldn't..._

 _What do you mean?_

 _When the car had stopped working my mind started to panic 'Lucy! What am I going to do! I have to get Lucy home safe and sound!'_

 _'What am I going to do' I thought he sighed covering his face_

 _So I couldn't even start to think about myself, I could only think about Lucy and Lucy alone..._

 _That was the moment she knew that he was the most caring and loving father_ _she could have ever wished for her child_

* * *

"Mooooom!" Lucy's voice rang from the hall "Breakfast is ready!"

That was when she realized the delicious smells that wafted towards the room

"Coming!" she yelled back making her way back to the kitchen

When she had come to the kitchen she saw a delicious arrangement of pancakes and waffles

With fillings of whip cream, chocolate syrup, maple syrup and honey

Bacon and eggs were cooking on the stove

The ones her grandmother used to make

"Oh my Lucy, This is quite a feast," she said leaning over her shoulder

"I really wanted to make how you made my bacon and eggs mom," she said flipping the juicy piece of meat to the other side

"You know, I had to learn this recipe from my grandmother long ago when she was able to move her body"

"Wait, Does it mean..."

"Yes your great-grandmother Reina is still alive"

"Woah.."

"You should take them off the pan now," Layla said turning towards the table grabbing her plate

After she had brought the small tray of bacon and eggs

Layla began to pile her plate with many items

While Lucy took a few

Layla saw this and said, "Lucy, Please for your mother's sake eat more would you!"

"No way ma," she said shaking her head

"When I eat little, you tell me to eat more but then when I eat more, you tell me to eat little!"

"Then eat right in the middle"

"That makes no sense!"

Lucy huffed, her mother chuckled and grabbed Lucy's plate soon she laughed with her

"Oh mom... your impossible" she smiled

"That's what mothers are for, to be impossible," Layla said piling Lucy's plate with bacon and more whip cream.

* * *

After that heavy breakfast, Lucy was groaning and moaning about the fact that she has a small hump like a lady who has a three-month-old baby in her stomach.

"Oh come on Lucy stop your whining" Layla sighed

"It was your fault! I don't even know how many pancakes I've eaten!" Lucy complained

"That's a good thing"

"No! It's a **bad thing** mom! **BAD THING!** "

"It's not going to stay there forever, Lucy"

"Mom you would've never said this when I didn't start to manage how much I eat"

Silence

"If it makes you feel better, go to the nearby mall and take some money with you"

"But-"

"Listen. Go to the park, Maybe exercise, get a little air would you?"

"...Alright"

* * *

Heeding to her mother, she changed her warm, cozy PJ's to a Weebook hoodie, black jogging pants and threw in a jacket, scarf and matching mittens into the bunch

She walked out the door with a five dollar bill in her spare wallet and began to walk towards the neighborhood's 'TMB Centre Park'

It was actually called 'The MorningBird Centre Park' but if people ever spoke about it or mentioned anything about it

It would be called the 'TMB' or 'TMB park' for short

As she walked she took a deep breath, smelling nature's natural scents and acknowledging all the different smells

At the corner of eye, she saw the same store she had eaten before when she was a complete mess

 _Jedro's Grotto! Yes! I got to check it out!_

She crossed the intersection and jogged over to the door, turning the handle she went in

This time when she went to the restaurant she noticed things she never noticed before

 _A restaurant build in an antique fashion, with dim candles, lit on each table_ she thought her eyes wandering the place

 _Oh my! Wooden chairs! and... Chandeliers?! Wow!_

And on the left wall was large station with modern cashiers lined up and a door right next to it saying 'Employees Only'

She looked into the menu and saw many different foods on it

Burgers (Pub-style), Fries with gravy or ketchup, Poutine, Milkshakes, and much more!

She looked into the more healthier options and saw a low-fat hot chocolate option

"Um excuse me," she asked a man who was plump rather than the skinny and fit cashier she has spoken to before

"Yup, What do you need?" he asked smiling

"May I have the low-fat hot chocolate please?" she asked slightly intimidated by his... aggressive appearance

His smile turned into a frown "Are you mocking me?"

"Um... No?"

" **Are you mocking me?"**

"No.." she squeaked

"It seems that you are" his face began to soften with sadness

And then... he ran away

Literally.

After a few minutes of awkward standing, a much more fit man came towards her

"Sorry about that, My friend gets very emotional with-"

He leaned into her ear and whispered "dietary options"

Lucy finally realized what was going on "Ohhhh, That's alright but I do feel bad," she said in a very apologetic tone

"Please say that I am very sorry"

The man's eyebrows raised for a moment and then he said "Well, usually when people see his tantrum over 'dietary options' they usually scream for the manager"

"Usually?"

"Yes other than you and some of my friends"

"Woah"

"Well, what is your order?"

"Low-fat hot chocolate, please"

"Coming right up! Here or takeout?"

"Hmmm... here"

A few minutes later her mug full of hot chocolate arrived

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash please"

She gave her five dollar bill and got back her change but as soon as her hands took the mug the door was slammed open

"AYE JET!" a manly voice screamed

"NATSU!" the man yelled running out the station

They both a gave a high five and started to make their way towards Lucy _Oh god no... please no_

 _Please, let it not be him_

As they came into the light she saw it was him

Natsu was just smiling and said, "Heh it's Lucy!"

"You guys know each other?" Jet asked

"Yes we do" Lucy spoke out in an irritated tone

"Well, then that's easy! Why don't you guys sit together and have a one-on-one talk? Huh?" Jet asked cheerfully

But before Lucy could say anything Natsu jumped in and said "Of course"

 _Damn you Natsu!_

Natsu just grinned "That would be great!"

"Oh and Jet? Today I want the usual"

"Comin' right up," he said walking towards his walk station

And Lucy was stuck with the very annoying Natsu

"So, Table?" he asked in a mocking fashion

Lucy groaned _Ughhhhh_

 **A/N Thank you for reading very much and like always please read and review! I wonder what else I have in store for Lucy and Natsu**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Ciao!**

 **-Love Bookwormandcupcakes365**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucy tapped her finger on the wooden surface of the table the candles flickered dimly as the great grandfather clock ticked the time.

Awkward silence, Natsu didn't know where to start or what to say it was troubling

"Why," she asked, her head slowly turning towards him

"Why Natsu?" she repeated, her eyes bored into his

"It's-" Natsu began *sigh* "You- I-" and he sighed again

"Give me an answer," Lucy said sternly

"I care for you Lucy" he finally said

Lucy's jaw almost fell while the tips of Natsu's ears reddened

"Why do you care for a person who you barely know?" she asked, her voice growing in a whisper

"I-I don't know," he said running his hands through his hair

"I can't accept 'I don't know' as an answer," she said, her hands reaching towards her elbows

"The only thing I do know is that," he said looking into her dirty brown eyes

"You are one of a kind, Lucy" his hand reaching for Lucy's hands

"Lucy, even though I don't know you; I know what you are going through," he said, his hand only a millimeter away from touching Lucy's hand

Suddenly, Lucy sprang out of her chair, tears sprung to her eyes "Stop it!" she screamed "Please! Just stop!"

Natsu froze, his outreached hand was left there, hanging.

"You have no idea!" she bawled, tears streamed down her cheeks.

And with that, she ran out of the restaurant, the doors crashed hard against the wooden walls

Natsu's mind went blank as he tried to think of what to do but his body started to rise and then his legs started to stiffen

His legs

Began to move

Specifically run

And he ran, following his instincts through the cold, frothy air which was blasting its merciless wind upon him.

He followed her tracks which could've been someone's else's but he knew it wasn't

He did not know how but he felt it

It felt like days to his soul: following, chasing, yearning for her

He never felt like that before but suddenly after her unusual outburst his curiosity piqued

But not only his curiosity, something else happened too. Unfortunately, he didn't know what it was

After what it felt like years of running the tracks stopped

 _No! Please don't tell me that the snow had covered it! Please!_ he thought, crossing his fingers

But it was not so,

After looking around the area where the tracks had stopped

He thought of what would be a good place to be alone

After a long time of pondering he finally got an idea of where she might be

 _She must've gone to TMB, that's the only place I would go_

* * *

Lucy felt cold

She didn't know why she didn't run back home

She was freezing, the thin layer of ice which sat on top of the bench started to feel uncomfortable

 _Stupid Natsu! He doesn't know anything about what I'm feeling!_ she thought, her tears falling to the ground

She covered her face with her hands, trying to make her face invisible

And the thoughts began to speak in her mind

 ** _Why do you have to live a life like this?_**

 ** _You aren't forced to live a life with so much pain and suffering_**

 ** _Free yourself_**

 ** _Free yourself from the pain_**

 ** _From the hurt_**

 ** _Everything_**

She slowly but surely began to agree with them

 _...Yes..._

 _Your right..._

 _I can't do anything anymore_

 _They tried..._

 _But nothing changed..._

 _They promised me..._

 _But nothing happened..._

 _It's not their fault..._

 _ **But its the only way**_

And the thoughts began to encourage her thoughts of death

 ** _Yes, Lucy,_** it seemed to embrace her

 ** _Yes_** it wrapped its arms around her

Its hot breath gave her a feeling of peace,

A feeling of rest

She gradually gave into its arms

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lucy had come back from school and was very irritated "...I'm so sick of everything" she mumbled angrily

"Why? I never did anything!" she grumbled "I gave her my all! I loved her more than anyone!" she cried burying hands in her hair

Just a few hours ago Lucy's heart had been shattered once more by a person she cared about greatly. No. Not even greatly. There were no words that describe the love she had for the person

 _XooxOxooX_

 _The recess bell had rung and Lucy had just finished her Math test. She was in a very happy mood as she was on her way to meet her best friend_

 _The hot air of summer washed over her as she exited the building_

 _And in a matter of minutes, she saw her best friends blonde hair which had a tint of green she remembered her say yesterday_

 _'_ _My mom and I are going to the salon this afternoon to get my hair dyed'_

 _'It looks beautiful' she thought as she ran towards her_

 _"Michel-" she started to say but then stopped when her expression wasn't warm and friendly as it always had been_

 _"M-Michelle?"_

 _She didn't know the expression Michelle was wearing because Michelle never looked at her that way_

 _Sure, they had fought multiple times. I mean, don't all best friends do?_

 _But this? She didn't know._

 _Lucy looked at her friend with the confusion of an innocent child, pure in heart._

 _But Michelle Lobster didn't say anything but kept quiet_

 _"Please say something' she pleaded_

 _Lucy wouldn't forget the words she had spoken next_

 _"Your disgusting" her dear friend said_

 _That was the moment she had identified the expression she was wearing_

 _It was a face of dread and disgust, an expression of hate and utter revulsion_

 _But Lucy wanted to know why so she asked her "Why Michelle?"_

 _"Why?" she asked scornfully_

 _"I was doing all of the 'Best Friends Forever' stuff because I had no friends"_

 _"I saw you all alone and I thought it would be perfect to stick with you and act like I cared for you but then ditch you in the end"_

 _"But, You planned this ever since we were ten?!" she asked in disbelief_

 _"Yes sweetie, I am person who never leaves sight of my goal, no matter how many years it takes," she said her nose all pinched up_

 _"You should have known that I'm stubborn, **bestie** " she mocked Lucy_

 _She wasn't lying, Michelle was a very stubborn person_

 _"You were a tool to my success, Haven't you noticed I've started to hang out with Hisui"_

 _"Besides you were just starting to get annoying with all the love and loyalty," she said rolling her eyes "Ughh"_

 _"But" tears began to line the under rim of her eyes "I did all of that for you"_

 _"The lies, the love, the devotion. Everything Michelle!" Now it was her turn_

 _"Don't you remember the projects we did together?! The nights I've slept over! I came to you whenever you called me to sleep over at your house! The hugs! The memories! The days!"_

 _"We can go on and on Lucy," she said groaning "But, It was you who followed me like a loyal dog you could have said no but you didn't"_

 _"I said yes because I liked spending time with you because I liked to talk with you in the middle of the night even though I was tired"_

 _"You know what Lucy! I don't care! I don't give a f***! And you don't need to care either!" Michelle screamed_

 _"Be the lonely a** b**** you were when I wasn't your 'friend' OK? I don't care!"_

 _"You are just a fat a** that needs to go on a diet" she spat at the ground_

 _"I have my own friends now and **YOU** are nothing to me Heartphillia"_

 _"Goodbye!" she gave a tough salute and spun on her heel, walking towards the new girl, Hisui_

"Goodbye?" she said sobbing "Goodbye?!" she wept

"How dare you! How could you do that to me!" her heart screamed, her head hurt she began to hate herself

"No..." she said her voice sore "NOT AGAIN!" she screamed

She couldn't count the number of times she had been duped

It was too much for her to handle

Too much to bear

With her parents hating her and now when the only person she had lived for, the only person she had put as her strength crushed her

Her head spiraled deeper into the depression she was already in

"Maybe I am nothing"

"I'm just going to be used for the rest of my life"

"I'm worthless"

"A fat girl who needs to die"

"If being loyal is just going to be used into a piece of trash"

"I might as well..."

"End it"

Before she had Michelle as an excuse to stop her suicidal thoughts but now Michelle is now the root cause

Lucy quietly crept into the kitchen grabbing the sharpest thing she could find

The large saw-like knife that her mother used to take off the skin of hard skin that was difficult to peel off with a normal knife

She grabbed the handle and felt the flat metal side if it and pricked her finger with the tip of it

Blood crawled on the surface

She slowly pointed it towards her neck and thought of all the memories she had with her best friend and then

The door opened

In their apartment the exit door was right in front of their kitchen so she didn't have enough time to cover the knife

It was her mother

Layla's eyes widened and she screamed "Lucy! Put it down!"

Lucy stood still, the weapon still drawn towards her

"LUCY! PUT IT DOWN!"

Lucy's eyes began to water as she said "Mum! I'm sorry! I have to do this!"

"No! You have no reason to do this! Stop!"

Lucy smiled as heart pitied for her mother

"I'm sorry, mother"

 **A/N: Sorry for the terrible updating but I'll try my best to upload on time! Thank you for the comment of concern don't worry! I am fine thanks to all of you and yes this fanfiction is based on a true story if you have any questions please ask me directly or I can hold a Q &A **

**Love, Author**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Flashback Continued**

"Lucy! No! Stop!" her mother screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks

"I love you"

With her eyes closed tight, she quickly pulled it towards and struck her neck but something wasn't right she grimaced as something came out of her body and then she felt something slam against her

After that a loud scream

Though, It wasn't her screaming

 _Wait a sec! No! Please! MOM! Don't tell me y-!_

But her sight and conscience faded and all was black

 _XxccloOXOolccxX_

"...Lucy..."

"Lucy sweetie"

"Are you awake?"

Lucy's mind slowly came back to the world, she thought it was her mother calling her and that the knife, her mother, and the stabbing was all a nightmare

Her eyes trembled as she cracked one of her eyes open

 _Why does it smell...like I'm at the doctor's office?_

"Mnn..." she moaned in pain

Pain seared through her skin, it felt like the side of her neck had been bitten by a cannibal or a ferocious animal with sharp fangs

"Oh, you're awake!" a female voice said

"M-mom?" she croaked

But it wasn't her mom it was a nurse

"I'm not your mom Lucy but your mom is here," the nurse said

Her eyes widened "Where? Where is she?! I need- to speak with her"

The nurse looked hurt she averted her eyes away from her and stared at the floor

Lucy started to panic, her anxiety level was going over the bar

"Where. Is. My. Mom"

"Your mother is in the ICU ward," said the doctor who had been standing outside of the door

He entered the room and took off his glasses in haste

She couldn't believe it _No! That must mean... the screaming!_

The bloodcurdling scream she had heard before she fainted must've been her mom

Her mother had screamed in pain

"How did it happen?" she asked her hands quivering

"When you tried to... take your life. Your mother had leaped in, while you had survived with one major cut and a few slits"

"She had a large piece of metal sink into near her throat and-"

Lucy shivered and was shaking her head "I've heard enough, please"

The room was quiet

"Who brought us in?" she asked

"A person who was passing by saw something red leaking out of the door," the doctor said grimly

"Blood," the nurse said gravely

"Is my dad here?" She questioned the two of them

"We've informed him, he should be here soon," the nurse said

"Um...Is it okay if I see my mom? Please?" she asked timidly curling her hair with her fingers

The doctor and the nurse gave each other a look before nodding

"Alright but for only a few minutes," the doctor said pulling the nearby wheelchair towards the cot

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ the monitor beeped

The wavelengths rising and falling

Showing that Lucy's mother was still alive

 _Oh, mom..._ she mourned burying her fingers deep in her hair _I'm so so sorry..._

Her eyes started watering with tears

"Lucy!" someone barged into the room with a slam

Lucy turned around to see her father, eyes all red and bloodshot

His hair a tangled jungle

His shirt showed signs of sweating and his tie had slid off and looked askew

She wheeled herself towards her father and embraced her father

"Oh Lucy..." her father said stroking her hair

"Daddy!" She cried like a little child in his arms "It's all my fault!" She screamed

"Your mother... is she okay?" He asked her pulling her away from him

"I don't know Dad," she said looking down at the dirty white tiles "I don't know "

"Doctor? Anything you can say about my wife's state?"

"It's hard to say anything definite right now," the doctor said, finally exhaling.

He looked like he was holding his breath for a long period of time

"We need a few more hours if she wakes up..." and then he stopped

"Wakes up?"

"She might have more problems to deal with"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there can be some issues that we can only check out after she wakes up," The doctor said scribbling on his notepad

Lucy looked at her father and lightly put her hand inside her father "S-Such a-as?"

"A sore throat, perhaps some damage to the larynx and such" he listed and then looked up at Jude

"If you want to the know the worst scenario it would be the inability of the use if her voicebox permanently"

Lucy gasped "No, Please! I don't... No!" her hands covered her mouth

Jude looked at his daughter with pity and said: "Anything else we should be worried about?"

"At the worst of the worst, you might have to look out for throat cancer"

"Oh, dad! That won't happen, right? Please tell me that it won't happen!" her voice muffled by her father's shirt

He patted her comfortingly "Thank you, doctor," he said

The doctor seemingly nodded and left with his nurse tailing behind him

 _XxoOoHHHoOoxX_

After many weeks of Lucy and her dad surviving on processed food and bland food that he would make.

Jude wasn't...exactly a cook.

Sick of all of the daily visits to the hospital and back.

And when the days where a dark cloud hung over their little apartment where she would barely speak with her dad.

Except for that one time she opened her heart to her father and had a little momentum together.

After all of those cold and bleak days

It was finally over

 _"...*crk* Hello Sir, Is this Jude *crk* Heartphillia"_

 _"...Your *crk* wife"_

 _"...*cerrrrk* Your wife *crk* woke up"_

Even though it was an old phone which had been creaking and would suddenly lose service

Jude heard what he wanted to hear

 _"Your wife is awake!"_

"I have to tell Lucy!" he said, his face slowly brightening for the first time in weeks

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

"Your mother!"

"She's awake!"

 _XoOoVOUuXXuUVoOoX_

 _Even though a year had passed_

 _Even though she was supposed to change and be happy_

 _She just could not **be** happy_

 _The guilt, the depression, the pain, the loss of another best friend and especially **the thoughts**_

 _None of it left_

 _Probably because she wanted to change them but she felt that her parents expected changes at the end of each week_

 _She remembered the look on her parents face when they would go as a family to the counselor_

 _Especially her mother who was slowly recovering from the wounds_

 _Her face of happiness, relief and glad that Lucy was finally going to be happy again_

 _She was already a very reserved person due to the trauma she'd faced in the past_

 _And she needed time_

 _But with her parents who (she thought) looked like they wanted her to ace a test_

 _She kept it up_

 _And when she finally thought she was growing slimmer into a healthier weight and was getting that normal life_

 _Natsu had just..._

 **He just ruined it**

 **Yes that's what he did**

 **He kicked it into the fires of hell again**

 **Like Michelle**

 **You know Michelle right?**

 **What was she again? Oh! Now I remember!**

 **Your Bestie, wasn't she?**

 **Three years**

 **Three precious years wasted on her**

 **And what else**

 **While you tried to murder yourself**

 **You brought your mom into your mess**

 _ **'Typical Lucy'**_

Lucy had been resting in one of the hidden areas of the park,

And it was snowing like there was no end

She felt nothing

She felt as if she was a shell and there was nothing inside her

The blizzard was slowly making her its possession

She was becoming part of the snow

Not only her body but she herself was turning colder in her heart

But

She was still visible

 _*Crush* "Stomp* *Crush*_ something was coming towards her at a fast pace which was also slowing down

 _"...Lucy!...Lucy!..." the voice came far away as if she was in another dimension or something_

 _"Luuuuuucyyy!"_

* * *

Natsu had come right in the nick of time

Even a minute later would have wrecked everything

He knew what to do

Because her thoughts were taking control of her and slowly killing her

He knew it because he was there when Simon died

He had jumped off a three-story building with an expression just like Lucy

And the guilt, oh man... the guilt he felt was unbearable

The thoughts in him was also rising inside him

But his friends were there to help him

Once he had rebuked to speak with his friends because the guilt and pain was overpowering him

But they didn't let go

And then he truly knew how important friends are

He quickly removed the snow that had covered her body and spoke into her ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyy! Hope ya'll are enjoyin' it! Follow this story so you'll know when the next update is comin'**

 **As usual read and review!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support!**

 **I hope one day that I might be able to revise this fanfiction to make it even better!**

 **With all of your help, I've made it this far**

 **I really appreciate it**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _"Lucy!"_

 _"Do you hear me?!"_

 _"If you do please! listen to me!"_

 ** _What? Natsu? Why is he here..._**

 _"Lucy! Listen to me!"_

 **Don't listen to him!** the thoughts threatened with an anxious tone

 **Stop! He's lying! He wants you to suffer!**

 **He's like everyone else!**

 **Liers! He's too good to be true!**

 **Do you really think he cares for the likes of you?!**

 _"Tell it to go away!"_

" _Break away from the chains, Lucy!"_

 _"Don't lose yourself!"_

 ** _"Why should I Natsu?! I'm done with everything! No one gives a damn about me!"_**

 ** _"What am I saying... You can't even hear me!"_**

 _"You are a wonderful person Lucy!"_

 _"You tried soo hard to keep up! You tried to live! And that alone is a reason for you to not die"_

 _"Never look at your life as something insignificant! Never forget the people you love!"_

 _"You_ _are not alone Lucy! Don't ever think that nobody loves you!"_

 **Lies! Lies! Lies!** the voice said

 **You have no need to listen to him!**

 _Let go of it! You don't need it anymore!_

 _You've faced enough!_

 _Let's go home, Lucy! You need to see your mom and dad! Do you want to leave them with pain?!_

 _Let's go home!_

Lucy's emotions and heart, her humanity, and soul were slowly being eaten inside and out as the voice sucked it out of her

Her head lay on its shoulder as the voice patted her hair combing the golden threads with its fingers

 **Besides, It's too late** it snickered with a grin on its face

 **She's already-**

 _ **Stop it...**_

 **What are you saying!**

 _ **Stop it right now...**_ she managed to say weakly

 ** _You... You! You have been filling my heart with pain!_**

 ** _Yes it was also Michelle_**

 ** _Yes it was also my loneliness_**

 ** _And yes! It was also my family situation!_**

 ** _But you amplified it with more pain!_**

 ** _Instead of filling it with the comfort I needed you made it worse!_**

 ** _Made me feel like I was alone and worthless!_**

 ** _It's true that..._**

 ** _Pain will prolong in my life but because of you I was a coward to face it_**

 ** _I don't want to die as a coward!_**

 ** _You!_**

 ** _Go away from me right now!_**

 ** _I don't need your crap!_**

 ** _Let me be the happy little girl I used to be..._**

 ** _I... I need to go home_**

Then something snapped free

And then like ice it melted

Blackness

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was fighting with the voice, Natsu had taken the initiative to carry her home

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" smoky tendrils of air streamed out his mouth

The snow was like quicksand to Natsu's feet

it pulled him down and stuck to him like slime

But even though it was pulling him down he managed to get the girl who was also bundled up in his jacket, hat, and scarf; home.

He didn't know where her house was so he had to take her to his house

As he neared his neighborhood he looked at her face to observe her condition

She looked like a fragile, worn out and stitched up paper doll

She was laying in his arms like an antique china doll who had suffered too much pain and too many times

Her fair skin looked soft as snow but was cold like ice

She needed help, and fast

He fiercely knocked on the door and screamed for his mother

"Mom! Open the door! Please!"

He didn't have to wait for long

"Natsu!" she looked at him angrily but then stopped when she noticed the girl who was in his arms

"Oh my goodness! What in the world-"

"No time to talk!" he spoke aggressively, Natsu had only minutes before he would break down

immediately took them in and took them both downstairs to her office

You see, Natsu's mother was no ordinary housewife.

She was a Naturopathic Doctor who had her office in their basement.

Natsu was shivering uncontrollably but was still conscious

Rose stormed downstairs and said

"Natsu! Give the girl to me!"

Natsu didn't need to be told twice he gave Lucy to his mother and with the last bit of strength managed to collapse on a cot nearby

Rose, quickly took action and placed Lucy on a soft bed, pressed some buttons and it started whirr to life

Next to Lucy was Natsu who had rugged breathing and had a very weak pulse

She immediately stripped him down and constantly warmed with several items

She then clothed both of them and constantly checked their body heat

"Hypothermia...Hope they're alright...CPR" she mumbled as she quickly raised the heat in that room.

* * *

 **After a few hours**

Rose who was exhausted from taking care of them for several hours she sat down on an office chair next them

Putting her feet up she said "Natsu is slowly progressing but.." she looked at Lucy "That girl... I don't know if she can make it'

She walked up to her and checked Lucy's pulse "...hmm... she's still there but.."

Rose removed the cloth that was covering her chest and listened to her heart

"It's beating but just barely" she sighed "She needs her rest"

Checking everything, she sat back down on the chair and slowly fell into deep slumber.

She woke up to the sound of sirens and a thunderous knock on the door

She got up and walked to the door, her eyes widening at the sight of police officers with gruff expressions

"Look, madam, we are sorry to interrupt you but" the officer pulled out a picture of the girl who was currently resting downstairs

"This girl named Lucy has been missing for several hours" then continued "Do you have any lead of where she is?"

Slowly waking up from her trance she said cooly "Yes sir, please, follow me but also come in quietly"

"I ask you kindly to please remove your shoes before you come in"

With a nod, they followed Natsu's mother silently with their shoes on the porch

She stopped and then said "She is inside the room and she needs some rest"

"It's alright ma'am but in the meanwhile, we would like to interrogate you with some questions," an officer said

"Alright," she said and led them to her living room.

* * *

While Natsu's mother was upstairs facing the cops and their demanding questions

Natsu was slowly waking up, he knew had recovered because his unusually hot temperature had returned

Both of them were clothed in a robe; sort of a bathrobe but not quite

He looked at the cot beside him to see Lucy resting peacefully

 _Why is Lucy- Oh... Oh! Oh! Oh!_ he thought as his memory played the series of events

He jumped out of his cot and knelt near Lucy wishing he had been there a little earlier

Lucy's breathing suddenly came short and tough as if she was on her last breath her eyebrows furrowed in some unknown pain

She breathed hard and looked like she was in some kind of discomfort and pain

"I'm with you Lucy don't be afraid" he whispered in her ear "Keep on fighting cause your not alone"

He grabbed her hand and let his heat transfer to her hands which might seem like nothing to Natsu

But it was a different story for Lucy

 **Lucy**

 **Ah...It seems that your unconscious now**

 _ **What do you mean...**_

 **Oh? Well, that's a miracle! Your subconscious is still strong and going!**

 **Interesting...**

 _ **What are you talking about?! Explain!**_

 **When someone's unconscious is out like a light...Such as your condition**

 **Their subconscious is not as aware, like you. However...**

 **Some slight movements maybe? I don't know, I'm your thoughts** it seemed to chuckle

 **Actually, this might be the perfect time to pay your debt...** it said; the tone of its voice growing more and more vicious at the second

 _ **Wait! No! What are you doing! Help!**_

She was whooshed away to a place which was dark and dreary

It was worse than the dark clouds that hung over her apartment when her mother was in the hospital

It was dead.

'The eyes are the window to your soul' definitely can be seen in Lucy

She was being restrained to the filthy blackened wall with chains and a table full of torturing weapons just laying across it.

'The Voice' (the thoughts) were in a human-like shape but inside it was just void

 **Let's have some fun, shall we? Hmm.. which one shall I use**

Its hands of darkness skimmed through the array of dangerous tools

Lucy's teeth chattered in fear and goosebumps pricked her skin like tiny soldiers bracing for impact

The hands stopped at a whip and 'The Voice' picked it up **Hnn...Perfect** it said and then it happened

Her skin zinging from the impact of its burning hot and fiery tips

Lucy squirmed, wriggled and screamed in pain

But just after a few moments of whips and slashes

Out of nowhere, fire started to catch onto the chains and slowly spread, burning them down and disintegrating them into plums of melted metal

They dripped down her ankles, making her free of the chains that bound her

The heat burned 'The Voice' and it screamed in agony but it comforted Lucy

Like a warm summer or a cuddle from a fond teddy bear

She smiled

She felt a sense of home from its blazing embers and hot but loving graze

It came upon her and covered her body so she looked like she was smoldering in a cocoon of fire but it didn't burn her and so she was not afraid

Then they morphed into wings and took her up and out of that place and she soared through the pitch black thing

As she got farther and farther away from that wretched place and she saw a light, bright as the morning star

And she got closer and closer until-

 **Snap**

* * *

It was as if a thick black cover or a blindfold had been removed with no warning and the world around her had turned pixelated

She had awoken

She blinked harshly a few times it improved slightly but her full sight wouldn't return

Then that's when it hit her _My glasses..._

She groaned as she repeated "Glasses...give me my glasses"

Natsu immediately reacted and rose quickly to his feet searching for them

Scanning the room, he saw them on top of the cabinet and handed it to Lucy

She groaned weak thanks as she put them on

Her vision had returned!

She stared at Natsu

"I was scared I didn't make it in time..." he said, she looked deep into his eyes and they said the exact same thing

He hid his face by burying it in the covers the bed "I thought..." he choked as he tried not to cry "I thought I was too late!"

He looked back at Lucy a tear sliding of his cheek

Lucy bit her lip trying not to cry but she sobbed "It was you... wasn't it?" her lips parted into a smile, her head cocked to the side

"The person who had set me free?"

"Thank you, Natsu" she managed to smile even though her eyes wouldn't stop dripping with tears

"Thank you so... so... much"

 **A/N: Wowie! A large chapter if I say so myself... But anyways I hoped this chapter was entertaining as always!**

 **I love comments on stories because it helps me improve and gives a little dopamine surge to my heart (:**

 **(P.S I do use Grammarly but I don't have enough money to get the 'Whole package' with the subscription and everything)**

 **I Love all of you who support me! (it's ok if you don't, I still love you!)**

 **P.E.A.C.E**

 **Author  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her parents had welcomed her with open arms, tears, and sighs of relief but in the morning it was a different situation

"Lucy! How many times do I call you?! What would have happened if that sweet little boy hadn't found you?!" her mother reasoned, nervously biting her lip

Lucy was sitting on the opposite couch her parents were sitting on, silently cursing inside her head

"Look at what your foolish actions have done!" her father thundered angrily, his coffee slowly growing cold

She knew that she had to say the truth and all the acts of her being 'truly changed'

She knew she had to say who saved her from the clutches of the evil men who tried to operate on her.

The 'Truth' and only the 'Truth' no manipulation or any sneaky lies in between.

"Mom... Dad... I have to tell you everything but right now..." she pointed at the clock which hung on the wall

"I need to go to school" she got up and ran up the stairs, hoping they won't pry any deeper

Jude and Layla shared a glance _Do you think...maybe..._ Jude said with his eyes

 _No...It can't happen again, and it will not happen again ..._ Layla answered her eyes looking into her husband's

* * *

Lucy walked to school slowly thinking of all things that had happened ever since she got here to Magnolia

 _Natsu..._ but then she shook her head as if trying to shake that thought out of her

 _Dammit..._

 _What's happening to me?_

She had soon reached the large building but realized that she was waaaaaaay too early

 _If had known better I could have stayed home and caught some z's_ she thought groaning

"Well well is that who I think it is?"

Lucy spun around, ready to burn at the person but stopped

"Natsu!" she growled, clenching her teeth

"Yup, It's Grumpy-Lucy alright" Natsu smiled his teeth glowing in the sun

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"But you are! What can I call you then?!"

"Something a little more...decent," she said, mumbling the last word.

Natsu raised his eyebrows and leaned to her ear " _Then what about... Lu-Lu chan!_ "

He smirked expecting her to let out an angry growl

"Hey, that might work... Lu-Lu chan...It has a good charm to it" she said sarcastically, pretending to agree with him

"Please say that your lying!" he begged her "Please!"

"Hmmph," she said grinning smugly but than she soon started to laugh "Pfft- Do you seriously think that I'm stupid enough to actually agree with you?"

"Hey!" he tried to argue "At least I don't spend my free time doing boring stuff!"

"Studying is not boring! I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it!"

"Hah! That's not something to be proud of!"

"Oh really?! At least I'm going to go somewhere higher than you in life!"

"At least I'll enjoy life better than you!"

"Silence!"

Both of them stopped, Natsu who knew it was Erza shivered fell a chill run down his back "What is going on here?" Erza asked stepping towards them.

Lucy was the one who spoke first "Nothing Kaichou, It's just!" Lucy huffed, puffing out her cheeks "Natsu is being Natsu!"

Erza cocked her head in confusion "Natsu is being... Natsu?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed realizing what Lucy meant "So you're already making some trouble in the morning" she shook her head dolefully

She picked up Natsu by the ear and dragged him to the building.

"How many times do I tell you not to bother the girl's first thing in the morning!" she heard Erza's voice slowly fading away.

"Levy! See you later! We'll make your favorite after school!" said a familiar voice.

 _I've heard this voice before, but where?_

" _Wait does she even have a_ _favorite?_..." asked another voice whispering pretty loudly "Nevermind that, Goodbye Levy-chan!"

"Guys! Not here!" a high pitched voice squeaked in embarrassment

Lucy who was curious overheard all of these things and turned around;

Three people were on scene; Jet, Droy, and Levy.

Levy 's face was flushed and was unconsciously running towards her

"Hey! Wai-" she tried to warn her but it was too late, Levy bumped into her and both of them tumbled to the ground.

"Oomph!" they said in unison, Levy looked at who she bumped into and smiled "Hi stranger, I hope your okay... stranger"

Lucy couldn't help but grin "Likewise, stranger"

"I definitely don't know you... _like at all"_ the bluenette rolled her eyes

"Yep never met you before... I didn't even know that you even existed" Lucy said

Both of them stared at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter "And I thought you didn't have a soft side" Levy said giggling

Lucy froze, "I- I do not, Who told you that?" she breathed _Should I take a risk and befriend her? Or... I could just leave..._

"You're still putting up the 'Tough girl' act, huh?" Levy asked, slowly getting up "Need a hand?"

She thought about it one more time but right there and then she had a fuzzy flashback of Michelle reaching out her hand with a smile " _Need a hand?"_

She shook her head as if the memory would fall away and then put a real smile on her face "Alright" and let her pull her up

* * *

The two were walking down the halls for no real reason and Levy was trying to converse with her as much as her poor, introverted soul could.

"Um... favorite type of food?" she asked awkwardly

Lucy sympathized with her "Levy, you can stop now"

"What do you mean?"

"You can stop torturing your humble and quiet soul"

Levy blushed "Was it that obvious?"

Lucy rolled her eyes "You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that"

Levy chuckled "Aw well, at least now I know that your an ambivert"

"Well, I'm like 40% extrovert and 60% introvert," Lucy said calculating the percentages "But I'll give it you"

"But how did you know I am an ambivert?"

"When you talk it sounds like the 'The Flow Falls' from 'The Strike before Midday' by Jennifer Bently"

Lucy already knew that she liked to read books but she asked her anyways "So that means you like to read books?"

If Levy had bunny ears they would have perked up "Like books? I love them! I've read the whole collection of Qwex's Quests and 'The time before Yuletide' and-"

Lucy listened her go on and on about them, Levy's eyes were sparkling with happiness and memories.

Levy was hooked with rambling that she didn't realize that the bell had rung

"Levy!" Lucy interrupted her "Oh! Sorry..." she muttered her face had turned into a deep color of red

"You know, you blush a lot but I don't mean it in a bad way" Lucy pointed out but before Levy could say something else Lucy quickly said

"C'mon Lev the bell rang like 2 minutes ago!"

Levy McGarden's eyes glowed when she realized that she would actually have a friend this year.

She was soo caught up in the moment that she barely saw Lucy run to the next class

"Coming!" Levy screamed after her, following Lucy's footsteps

* * *

Natsu was sitting in the principal's office, grumpily waiting for the old man.

As in old man, he meant the principal Makarov but he called him 'old man' because he and Laxus the school's biggest football jock were practically brothers.

"So you're here again huh, Natsu," a deep crackling voice said sighing

"Jeez it shouldn't be a surprise by now old man"

"I can't always save you," said the principal walking towards his desk

"I didn't ask for your help" Natsu grumped "Besides, you're the head of this school if you say nothing no one will know"

"Look, Natsu, Even If I'm not recording what's happening, someone else still is"

"Who is?"

"You know who it is, Natsu. Don't play dumb"

This time it was Natsu's turn to sigh

"You have to stop causing trouble to everyone," Makarov said probably like the tenth time that year

"Just because you got the 'Best Academic Performance' in elementary school doesn't give you an excuse to not work in high school"

"I still get the 90's you want don't I? And I'm still the best at boxing out of everyone here"

"Your still not getting it Natsu!"

The door was suddenly thrown aside "Sir! I'm getting worried about the numerous times Natsu has been-"

It was Bisca Connell the head of Drama Department

She noticed him sitting on the chair his foot on the principal's desk muttering to himself

"Bisca my dear-"

"He's in the office again?" Bisca frowned

"I don't know what to tell you.." Makarov shrugged in despair

"How long sir! How long do I have to pull up with him?!

"Bisca let's deal with this outside," he said gesturing her to leave

"Alright" Bisca gave in and Makarov exited the room with the steaming Bisca

"Jeez, I didn't do anything in the first place!" he said to himself

 _I need some back-up now he's gone_ he thought mischievously grinning ear to ear.

He pulled out his phone and texted Gray

ICE PRINCESS

 **Yo droopy eyes I need some help here**

Middle of class. No.

 **C'mon man! Grandpa gonna come back!**

Listen Flame-Brain I got no time for your nonsense

 **I'll hook u up with Juvia**

What that stalker-girl? Nice joke

 **She's not like that all the time**

How do you know that?

 **As if I'll ever tell u**

Tel me Idiot!

 **Get me out of this hell hole and I'll give u info**

Grrr. I'm coming. The things I do for this guy...

 **Don't screw this up man (; I'm counting on you**

* * *

"Mission Accomplished!" he said as he slid his phone back into his sweater pocket

"What mission Natsu?"

Natsu turned around to see Lissanna flashing a big smile at him

"Lissanna? What are you doing here?" he asked frazzled

"Operation: Save the Fire princess from the 'evil' sorcerer," she said, "Sound familiar enough to you?"

Natsu growled, he would have to think of what to say to Gray later _Changing my dilemma into a Fairytale, What am I Rapunzel?_

"Alright, Natsu lets go," Lissanna said beckoning him to follow her

"Right behind you" he replied leaping off the chair.

* * *

 **A/N: It has been such a loooooooooooooooooong time since I've updated a chapter huh? This chapter is shorter than the others but I've finally got ridden of the writers' block (sort of) I have a rough idea of what I want to do so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Bookwormandcupcakes365**


End file.
